


Siren Song

by Tessacat



Category: Captain America, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics), infinity war - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Badass female character, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Forgotten Memories, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Mutant Powers, Nightmares, Plot Twists, Protective Bucky Barnes, Relationship(s), Romance, Sexual Tension, Unknown powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 40,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessacat/pseuds/Tessacat
Summary: When a young woman from our world is transported into the Marvel universe she meets a confused Bucky Barnes. They go on the run together while she helps Bucky remember who he is. Will her knowledge of what is to happen in the future be helpful or be a burden? Will she fall in love with a man she thought was just fiction? And when the hell did she get super powers?(Takes place after Winter Soldier)





	1. Who the hell is Sebastian?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Book Mood Board](https://www.pinterest.com/tessytess9595/adeline-rose/)

If someone had told me yesterday that I would be living on the run with Bucky Barnes in a week, I would have brushed them off as just another crazy New Yoker. But here I am, in a rundown apartment in New York, dangling in the air with a cold metal hand grasping tightly around my neck.

Kinky, right?

But I should probably start from the beginning and explain how I got here...

 

[I take in a deep breath](https://smartcloset.page.link/) of the fresh upstate air. Relishing in the smell of the newly fallen leaves. I’ve always thought the air smelt best in the autumn. Especially when surrounded by the densely forested area of upstate New York. It’s much more pleasant than the heavily polluted manhattan air that I’m accustomed too.

I race down the empty winding road on my motorcycle, my blonde hair whipping wildly in the wind.

Now, I know you’re supposed to wear a helmet while riding a motorcycle, but I was just getting so sweaty under that damn thing I couldn’t take it anymore.

Besides, I’m not really in any danger. The street is completely clear and I’m only going 20 miles over the sped limit. And I would be going faster if it wasn’t for the fact that this thing is at least 40 years old. It was a hard decision when buying my bike wether I wanted to go for speed or go vintage. Of course in the end I went with vintage.

I’m a huge sucker for vintage.

But in this moment I’m kinda wishing I went for speed. I still have 4 hours left until I hit Manhattan. It’s 10pm right now and my goal is to get back before midnight. I have a job in the morning and I do NOT want to be falling asleep tomorrow in the makeup chair. If I had known I was going to be working tomorrow I would have left sooner, but as usual my agent told me about the shoot last minute.

Incase I haven’t made it clear, I’m a model. I have been since I was 12. I never really wanted to be one, it just kinda happen. I was scouted by New York Models when I was on a field trip to the Statue of Liberty with kids from my orphanage. When the lady from the agency told our caretaker that they thought I had what it takes to make it big one day she immediately had me sign with them. Not that she actually cared about my future, she just saw it as a way to make a quick buck.

Of course here I am 8 years later and have yet to ‘make it big’. Tired of the roller coaster of successes and failures of modeling I was actually on the verge of quitting. That is, until I got a call from my agent a few hours ago telling me that Vogue had booked me to shoot the cover of there November edition tomorrow.

Which is the main reason why I’m currently speeding. That and that it’s just fucking fun.

At least it was until a pair of bright headlights seemingly appeared out of nowhere right in front of me.

Acting fast I quickly swerve out of the way, into the forest on my right. I grip my handles tightly as my bike bumps and jerks, running over rocks and tree roots, only stopping when it rams into a large tree stump. My bike flips and I’m thrown ten feet forward in the air, falling to the ground with a thud, and banging the back of my head on a rock.

“Ughhh” I groan in pain as I bring my hand to the back of my head. I wince when my fingers make contact with the wet and sticky substance now flowing from the gash in my scalp. My vision starts to go blurry and I blink a few times trying to clear it. As the world around me starts to darken I know I only have moments before I lose conciseness.

I should have worn the fucking helmet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I finally come-to the first thing I see is the bright sun shining through the tree tops. The position of the sun leading me to believe it’s mid day. Damn, my agents going to kill me for not showing up. Hopefully Vogue is sympathetic.

I squint and bring up my hand to shield my eyes from the harsh light. Sitting up I take in my surroundings. The trees look a lot different in the daylight. Honestly they don’t look like the trees I usually see in NY at all. Also I don’t see my bike anywhere. I must have been thrown further than I thought. Hopefully I didn’t break anything.

Actually now that I think about it I’m not in any pain at all. I guess my backpack cushioned my fall. That or I’m in shock which I’m hoping not to be the case. I tentatively move my hand to the back of my head again, gritting my teeth, readying myself for the pain I know is to come... But it never does. When I pull my hand back there’s no blood on it. Did it scab over already? Either way I should call an ambulance.

I pull myself up to my feet and shrug my leather backpack off from my shoulders. Digging threw the contents to pull out my phone.

“Crap.”

It looks like my phone wasn’t as lucky as me. It’s totally busted. I guess I’ll just have to walk back to the road and try to hail down a car.

That’s when I notice the road is nowhere in sight. I could have sworn I didn’t get thrown that far into the woods.

About 40ft to my left I hear the soft sound of a twig snapping. When I turn around my jaw drops to the floor. Is-is that who I think it is? And why is he dressed as the Winter Soldier? Is Marvel filming in NY?

“Sebastian?” I say in shock.

The man, who I thought was Sebastian Stan looks towards me with an intense and confused expression. “Who the hell is Sebastian?”

Is he making a joke?

“One second I’ve got some punk in spandex calling me Bucky and now I’m being called Sebastian. What the hell is going on?! Who are you?!” He yells before clutching his head in pain.

I jump back a little, startled by his tone. Is he still in character? This is really- oh fuck he’s pulling a gun on me this definitely isn’t a joke!

If my jaw wasn’t already on the floor it is now.

This can’t be happening. Can it? I must be in a coma. Either that or somehow I was transported to another dimension where the marvel universe is reality. Which is highly unlikely.

Ok, ok, there’s any easy way to solve this. If I’m in a coma and I’m aware then I should be able to control it, right? Kinda like lucid dreaming. I’ve been able to do it in my dreams before so it should work... Or not I mean I barely graduated high school I have no idea how comas work.

Oh well, here goes nothing.

I close my eyes and focus hard on what I want to happen. I imagine Bucky putting the gun down.

I slowly up one eye, then the other, just to find the gun still trained on me.

Holy shit this is real... At least I think it is.

“Hey! Can you hear me?” Bucky yells again, snapping me out of my daze. “Who are you?” He demands.

I can feel my heart hammering in my chest. What the hell do I say? Judging from his attire and the fact that he’s soaking wet that he probably just pulled Steve out of the river.

Hopefully watching all those crime dramas where they talk the gunman down will help me convince him to put down his.

“I’m just a small, unarmed woman. Okay?” To be honest I’m not REALLY small, I am 5’9” but size wise I’m just on the verge of being underweight. It’s not like I look unhealthy or anything, I just have like, zero muscle tone. “I mean look at my arms. Do I really look like I’m capable of lifting anything more than ten pounds? Let alone hurting you?” I gesture to my leather covered bicep.

He looks from my arms then back to me, lowering the gun a little but not all the way. “Who are you?” He asks again, a bit softer.

“I’m a girl that knows you a bit better than you know yourself right now.” I answer honestly, his steel blue eyes stare intensely at my own baby blues.

“I know you’re upset and confused. The man you pulled form the river. You know him don’t you? You just don’t know where you know him from, right?”

Bucky nods slowly, putting the gun back in its holster.

I take a few steps closer. “I can help you remember. “

Bucky looks at me with sad but hopefully eyes. Seeing him in pain in the movies was hard but seeing it myself breaks my heart. “Can you really?” He asks, barely above a whisper.

I close the gap between us and carefully take his flesh hand in mine. He tenses at first but after a few moments he relaxes into my touch. “Yes. I promise. But right now we need to get somewhere safe. I can answer any questions you have on the way... Do you know of anywhere we can go?” I ask.

He releases my hand and begins walking, nodding for me to follow. “We need money and new identities so we can get out of the country. I know a place that has everything we need but I don’t know if it’s safe to go there.”

“If you’re worried about HYDRA coming after you I think it’s safe to say you have at least a few weeks before they even have time to start looking.” I reassure him. “Where is this place anyway?” I ask.

“New York.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty please leave a comment and/or kudos if you enjoy!


	2. Good ‘Ol Betsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Book Mood Board](https://www.pinterest.com/tessytess9595/adeline-rose/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read my last chapter and/or left a comment! It means a lot! Also this chapter is a bit longer so I hope you all enjoy that!

We’ve been walking through the woods for about an hour now and the silence is killing me. We haven’t said a word since we started walking. The only sound being my heavy footsteps crunching on the leaves and the occasional twig snapping. One would think that Bucky would be making more noise considering he’s much bigger than me, but that guy has footsteps like a mouse. It’s honestly quite impressive. I’m surprised I even heard him walking in the first place.

“Why did you call me Sebastian? Is that my name?” Bucky speaks for the first time in what feels like forever.

“Oh, I forgot I said that. It’s not your name... sorry if I confused you. Your name is James Buchanan Barnes, but your friends call you Bucky.” I explain.

“Ok.” He says, seminlgy done talking. I internely sigh. I really hope he’s not this quiet the whole time. Obviously I understand he’s confused but so am I. I know that sounds selfish but I was literally just transported into another dimension that I know is basically doomed. If only this happened after the second part of infinity war maybe I would know what to do. Maybe if I find Dr. Strange he could help. Is he a wizard yet? The marvel timeline has always been kinda confusing to me.

“Who is Sebastian? Is he like your boyfriend or something?” He asks.

I screw up my face and let out a long hard laugh. “Ha! Yeah, I wish!” I say and Bucky gives me a funny look. “I mean no. No he’s not. H-He’s an actor.”

Bucky nods. “What’s your name?” He asks.

Hmm. That’s a good question? Do I just tell him my name? Or should I come up with a new one? New dimension, new me. Am I right? “What do I look like to you?” I ask.

Bucky furrows his brows in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“I mean what name do I look like. Do I look like a Grace, a Sophia, a-“

“Adeline.” Bucky interrupts before I can go on. “You look like an Adeline.” He says with a bit of a smile.

“Adeline.” I repeat slowly, testing out the name. “Hmm... I like it! What about a last name?”

“I don’t know. Why does it matter?” He asks.

“Well we need to make new identities don’t we? Might as well have a cool name.”

“Ok... what about smith?” He suggests.

“Eh, too boring.”

“Adeline Wild?” He try’s again.

“Getting better.” I affirm.

“How about Rose?”

I look over to see Bucky staring at a freshly cut rose bush. That’s strange, why would someone be tending to a rose bush in the forest.

Wait a second.

I look around and notice we’ve come upon a park. It looks to be relatively large, surrounded by forest on our side and large buildings on the rest. I think I even see a Gap store, which is perfect because Bucky is going to gain a lot of attention if he doesn’t change.

“Adeline Rose...sweet, seductive, I like it!” I smile at him. “Hey before we go any further you should probably change into something a little less conspicuous.” I motion to his current uniform. “I’ll go to one of those stores and bring something back for you. After that you can decide how we get to the Big Apple.” I explain.

Bucky nods. “Alright.”

I take a few steps before pausing and turning back to him. “Just... promise not to leave, okay? I- I don’t know where I am and I don’t have anyone else or any other place to go to.”

“I promise.”

I turn to leave again but Buckys voice calls out to me one more time.

“You might want to get some new clothes for yourself too. Something a little less...” He gestures his hand in the air. “... flashy.”

I look down to see what he’s talking about. I’m still wearing what I was during the accident. My red leather pants, a black leather bra-top with clasps down the front, and my favorite cropped, black leather jacket.

What can I say? I like leather.

Well technically it’s faux leather, the only kind my cheap ass can afford. But I guess I’m gonna have to get used to dressing in less attention drawing clothes. Which will be weird for me considering my job is- I mean was one where you want to wear attention grabbing clothes.

Oh well.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Bucky’s POV

I’m not sure why I went with her. All of my instincts telling me to trust no one. To shoot her and never look back. But something about her blonde hair and blue eyes seem familiar and comforting. And that’s something I need right now. I could tell that she wasn’t lying when she said she could help me remember... but just because she thinks she can doesn’t mean it will actually work.

When she asked me not to leave I could see in her eyes that behind the strong exterior she’s been holding up that she’s scared and confused. Just how I feel. And something inside of me told me I couldn’t leave her like that.

I swear it has nothing to do with the fact that she looks like a literal angel...

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Adeline’s POV

Luckily for us we are surrounded by an abundance of clothing stores. Ranging from the Gap, to Old Navy, and even Gucci. I’m going to stay away from there though. I only have so much cash on me and I highly doubt that my credit card it inter-dimensional.

I keep it simple and go into the Gap, first making my way to the woman’s section. I’m just going to buy one outfit for each of us right now. I already have some clothes in my backpack and I really don’t want to lug a whole new wardrobe with us to NY.

Browsing through the racks I try to look for something comfortable and functional. Despite that a part of me wants to dress cute being as I’m hanging out with my celebrity crush. Or at least the guy he plays in movies. What would I call him now? My fictional crush?

No, that sounds dumb. And I guess he’s not really fictional at this point. Does that just make him my crush? I mean I don’t even REALLY know him.

Oh snap out of it Addie you have a job to do.

Shaking my head I go back to searching for clothes. Decided on a pair of fitted, green cargo pants, and a white tank with several buttons at the bust. I don’t bother trying them on. After wearing tons of different sizes and styles of clothing over the years I’ve gained the ability to know how something will fit me without trying it on.

Throwing the items in one of the black mesh bags they have to let you hold your clothes while you shop, I now turn my attention to the men’s section.

First looking through the jeans, grabbing a pair in a dark wash. Now I’m realizing I probably should have asked Bucky his size. Would he even know his size? It’s not like HYDRA ever took him on shopping sprees. He’s probably a larger size with all those muscles. And I know that between Winter Soldier and Civil War Bucky gains even more muscle. I’ll just buy him a belt Incase they are too big.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Along with everything I already mentioned I also bought Bucky a green t-shirt and a dark grey, denim jacket. As well as a backpack for him and a dark grey hoodie for myself.

I quickly walk back to the forest on the edge of the park where I left Bucky. A part of me is worried if I take too long he may leave, but the way he looked when he said he promised told me otherwise.

To my relief I find him in the same place, still standing. Has he not moved this whole time?

“I got the clothes.” I say, handing him the bag. “I didn’t know your size so I just guessed.”

Bucky looks through the bag. “Looks fine to me.” He says, before puting the bag down and proceeding to STRIP right where he stands.

“Oh you’re just gonna-I mean- ok whatever.” I turn around quickly as I feel the blush creeping up my cheeks.

He probably just isn’t used to having privacy after being with HYDRA so long.

“Adeline?” He calls out.

I slowly turn around, trying to keep my eyes on his and not at his well defined torso. But it’s incredibly hard not to when all he is wearing are tight boxer-briefs.

“Yeah?” I ask, trying my hardest not to sound flustered.

“You gonna change?” He asks innocently. Motioning his head to the bag.

Oh right. I forgot to change in the store. Crap.

“Oh umm.. yeah, yeah.” I reach for the bag pulling out my own clothes. I wonder if I should just change here too or go behind a tree. It’s not like I’m not used to changing in front of strangers. I did it all the time for my job. Also a tiny part of me wants him to see me change...

Nah I’ll just go behind a tree. He’s probably still to out of it to even notice but the fact that I know Bucky was such a lady’s man I’m sure he’s seen tons of women who are way prettier than me naked. I don’t want to embarrass myself.

I turn around and walk about twenty feet to a nearby tree. Stumbling over something big and hard....

Lol that’s what she said.

I catch myself with my hands, successfully preventing myself from face-planting.

Pulling up to my feet I turn around to look for the cause of my tripping to find... my bike?

I bend down and pick her up, running my hand along the smooth metal, examining it.

Yep this is definitely my bike. She still has the scratch from when I ran her into a fire hydrant when I was still learning. How the hell did she get here? Do I even care? Best not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

After placing my bike on her kick I shrug off my backpack and begin stripping off my clothes. Quickly redressing in my new ones. Placing the old in my pack and putting it back on my shoulders.

“Hey Bucky look what I found!” I call out.

“What?” He voice responds from right fucking behind me.

“Shit!!” I scream, startled from his presence behind me. Was he watching me the whole time? “Wh-where you standing there the whole time?”

To my disbelief Bucky nods. “You asked me not to leave you... I assumed you wanted me to follow you.”

Well would ya look at that. My ice cold heart is melting. Not only is Bucky a sex god but also a sweet, innocent little bean that must be protected at all costs. “Oh um- yeah, thanks...” I pause. “Well I’d like to introduce you to Betsy.” I say, patting the seat of my bike. “My bike.” I smile proudly at my light blue, Ariel Square Four.

Bucky furrows his brows. “Why is she all the way out here?”

Ah a man after my own heart, he called her a she. But he does ask a good question. One I’m not sure I know the answer to. “Well uh- you see-um... Honestly I don’t really know but I am sure she’s mine.”

“What about the plate?” He questions.

“Untraceable.” I assure him. It’s not like they have inter-dimensional license plate tracing, right?

He nods, moving to sit at the front of the bike.

“Hold up a second. Who said you were driving?” Shes my bike after all.

Bucky gives me a sarcastic look. “Do you even know where we are going?”

I sigh. “Good point.” I slide on the back, hesitantly placing my arms around his waist and ignoring the butterflies forming in my stomach.

“Hold on tight.” He says, kicking off the stand and driving off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always appreciate feedback! Do you all prefer longer chapters or should I split them up? Also if there is anything you hope to see in the future let me know! I am going to include the events in Civil War and eventually Infinity war but there are going to be some unique stories lines happening between now and then. P.S the Marvel timeline is kinda confusing so some things may happen in a slightly different order or be sped up.


	3. A Strange Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Book Mood Board](https://www.pinterest.com/tessytess9595/adeline-rose/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Pretty please leave a comment and/or kudos if you enjoy!

 

We cruise down the quiet street in the dark of night. The light breeze brushing across my skin and through my hair.

Unfortunately it’s been flowing through Buckys hair as well, causing it to constantly whip me in the face for half the drive. That is, until we pulled into a gas station to refill the tank and I went in and bought a pack of ponytails.

The ride has been much more pleasant with buckys hair pulled up.

I’m not sure how long we’ve been riding but I know it’s been awhile do to Bucky asking me multiple times if I need to stop and rest, but I assured him I wasn’t tired. Which is strange because I’m pretty sure it’s the middle of the night. I must be suffering from some weird alternate- dimension jet lag.

We haven’t talked for most of the ride but I didn’t mind it this time, the quiet giving me time to get lost in my own thoughts. I’ve been trying to fathom how this could have possibly happened, but I have come up with nothing. Also I can’t decide whether I should tell Bucky my knowledge of the future or keep quite. I always told myself that if I could time travel that I would never do it. I know that messing with the past can cause worse things to happen in the future. But am I in the past? I think it’s technically the present in this dimension. I should really try to find Dr. Strange and ask him. He is the keeper of the time stone after all. But where would I find him? I know the address was in Thor: Ragnorok but I can’t remember it for the life of me.

“Uhh, Adeline.” Bucky call to me without turning around.

“Yeah?” I question.

“What the hell is that?” He asks with nervousness present in his voice.

I cran my neck to look over his broad shoulders. Not 50 feet in front of us is small portal with firey orange sparks circling around it.

Well speak of the devil.

“Bucky you might want to- SLOW DOWN!” I warn but it’s to late. We go speeding though the portal, straight into a large glass display, crashing into it and causing glass to shatter all around us.

I quickly recognize the room to be the chamber of relics from the Dr. Strange movie. I pull myself up to my feet and brush off the shards of glass. That’s when I notice the red cloaked figure standing before me.

Bucky pulls himself from the ground, immediately stomping over to the doctor with his fist clenched. Strange senses the danger and disappears in a flash. Just in time for Buckys fist to meet the air. I sense the doctors presence behind me. Bucky moves again for the doctor but I stop him, gently placing my hand around his still clenched fist and looking him in the eyes.

Ah those beautiful eyes. I’ll never get tired of starring at those.

“It’s ok Bucky, I got this.” I reassure him. Bucky keeps his tense stance but takes a step away.

I spin around to face the doctor.

“Hello, my name is doctor-“

But before he can finish he’s met with a fist to the face. My fist, to be exact.

His head whips to the side as he lets out a pained howl. “What the hell was that for?!” He screams at me.

“THAT, was for causing us to crash Betsy, and for forcing Bucky through a freaking portal while he’s in such a fragile state, you inconsiderate douche!” I bite back.

Did I mention I have a bad temper?

Bucky frowns in confusion, obviously not agreeing with me calling him fragile but I pay him no mind. Taking a few deep breaths I try and calm myself down. Strange cradles his face, placing a tentative finger to his now bloody nose. “What are you, another super solider? Geez I think you broke my nose.”

“No... sorry, I didn’t mean for that to happen.” I apologize, blushing slightly at my outburst. I can’t believe I broke his nose. My hand doesn’t even hurt.

Strange just rolls his eyes and shakes his head before popping his nose back in place with a loud crack. The corner of his cloak flys up to wipe away the access blood.

I turn my attention back to Bucky. “You good Buck?” I question.

He blinks a few times, his eyes focusing back from there distant look. “I’m fine, just...confused.”

At that Dr. strangers begins to speak again. “Allow me to explain, I am Dr. Steph-“

“Stephen Strange, master of the mystic arts and guardian of earth.” I finish for him.

He looks at me, awestruck. “How did you- Are you a mind reader?”

I let out a soft chuckle. “Nah, I’m just a chick from another dimension that happens to know the fate of yours.”

Strange eyes me suspiciously. “Why should I believe you?”

My brows furrow. “Isn’t that why you brought me here? Because you were alerted that someone crossed over into this dimension?”

“Well- yes, but how did you know that?”

“Movies.” I shrug. I mean, that’s pretty much what happened in the last Thor movie, right? “Just take a look into my mind and you’ll understand.”

“I-I’m not sure if I can.” He admits, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

“What do you mean?” I cross my arms.

“When I was first made aware of the disturbance I tried to locate your consciousness but it seems to be shielded somehow. I was only able to find you when I felt your thoughts calling out to me.” He explains.

Huh. That must be why the timing was so perfect.

“Well if my ‘thoughts calling out to you’” I air quote. “Allowed you to find me then surly you can look into my mind if I give you permission.”

“I suppose.” He mumbles, taking a few steps towards me.

“Just... be warned, I have knowledge of major future events to come. I know that you can see all futures or whatever but this one is the course your heading towards now.” I inform him.

He simply nods and places two shaky fingers to my temple.

As soon as he makes contact his eyes flash open, glowing white.

We stand like that for a moment before his eye turn back to normal. Now shining with surprise, and for a brief moment, fear.

“Now do you believe me?” I ask.

“Yes.”

“And?” I encourage him to go on.

“Do you want the good news or the bad news first.”

“Bad news first. Always bad news first. Hearing the good news second makes the bad seem less terrible.” I explain.

“Very well.” Strange sighs. “The bad news is that, some of the key events you were referencing are going to happen, no matter what you do. And no, I’m not going to tell you. I do not want you to be burdened further. However, the good news is that some things can be changed. And you don’t have to worry about keeping any secrets from your boyfriend over there.” He motions to Bucky. I begin to correct him but he speaks again.

“Also, this world isn’t an exact copy of the one you’ve seen. Obviously it can’t because you’re here. In the world you know there was only one way to win the Infinity war.” He pauses. “In this world, there are three.”

My eyes go wide.

Three? Did he just say three? Does that mean I can save Bucky. Can I save everyone?

“How do we- can I save-“ I begin, but Strange interrupts me.

“If I’m able to secure all the infinity stones before he arrives then everyone survives... however I can’t tell you the other two ways but I’m fairly certain you will make all the decisions necessary for a favorable outcome.”

“But why can’t you tell me?” I ask, irritated.

“Because in all scenarios that I tell you, we lose.” He explains.

I sigh. “Fine...Does that mean we are done here? Cause if so would you mind poofing is to our final destination?”

“It’s not called poofing, but yes, I can. Just let me give you a few things first.” He opens up a small orange portal, sticking a hand through.

“Presents? It’s not even my birthday.” I respond sarcastically.

Strange rolls his eyes and pulls two books out from the portal, handing them to me. I look down at the books in my hands, reading the names. “Uncovering Repressed Memories and A Guide to Understanding Your Powers... Uh, thanks but I don’t think we’re gonna need the one about powers.” I say, trying to hand him back one of the leather-bound books.

Strange pushes the book back into my hand. “Take it anyway, and the vambraces too.”

“The what?” I look down at my wrists and sure enough there are two silver bracelets, one on each wrist. Both perfectly molded around my wrists, with a blue gem adorning them. “These aren’t vambraces, they’re just bracelets. Where did they even come from?” I ask, baffled.

“That glass case you two so gracefully crashed into.”

Oh yeah I forgot we did that.

“Hey that was your fault.” I point out.

He sighs. “Fine it was my fault, but it looks like it turned out for the best. They have chosen you.”

“What are they?” I countinue to stare at the shining metal in wonder.

“Vibranium vambraces, the only known artifact from the lost city of Atlantis.”

“Atlantis is real? That’s so cool! So these ARE vambraces? How do I get them to work?” I question.

Strange just brushes it off. “You’ll figure it out soon enough.”

“Is that what the book is for? To teach me how to use these?”

“Sure, let’s go with that.” He sighs.

“What do you mean by-“ I start but before I can finish a portal is opened up behind me and Strange begins ushering me and Bucky inside.

“Well I think that’s enough for today. Very nice meeting you! I will make sure your bike is fixed and on your street in the morning. Good luck!” He speaks quickly and before I can prosest Bucky and I are engulfed by the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated!


	4. The apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Book Mood Board](https://www.pinterest.com/tessytess9595/adeline-rose/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I’m sorry it took so long to update, I’ve been busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I don’t feel like it’s my best work but I wanted to go ahead and update for you all. I’m going to try and add the next chapter within the next few days to make up for it. Pretty please leave a comment and/or kudos if you enjoy!

As soon as we make it to the other side, the portal closes. The orange sparks fade away leavening us in total darkness. 

I carefully stick my hands out, waving them around in search for a light switch. My palms find a hard surface and I trail my fingers over it.

Quickly after, the lights are switched on.

When my eyes adjust I’m horrified to see that I was not, in fact, feeling the wall, but groping Bucky’s chest!

Bucky looks down at me, his left hand still on the light switch. He awkwardly clears his throat.

I quickly pull my hands from his chest and back down to my sides. “I-I was looking for the light switch. I’m so sorry.” I apologize.

Bucky doesn’t seem to care much, his mind seemingly elsewhere.

“Buck I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, I just didn’t-“ I begin but he interrupts.

“I’m going to check the perimeter. When I come back you have a lot of explaining to do.” He says, reaching for the door handle.

“No one saw us come here... I think we’re fine.” I reason.

“Better safe than sorry.” He mumbles before leaving, closing the door behind him.

“Ugh.” I sigh. I feel so bad for not telling him where I was from sooner. I know I don’t really owe him an explanation but I can’t help but feel like I betrayed a friends trust.

I slide down the door into a sitting position. I mindlessly scratch my nails against the heavily scuffed wood floor. It is definitely in need of a good buff and re-polish.

The whole apartment looks like it needs to be redone now that I think about it. Not that there is much to the apartment anyway.

On my left is an old, worn in, brown leather couch that’s starting to split open at multiple seams, off white colored stuffing poking through. On the wall across from it is an old brick fire place. The only other thing on that side of the room is a green area rug. At least I think it’s supposed to be green. It’s covered in so many stains I’m not quite sure. I wonder what they are from... looks kinda like... blood? 

I grimace at the thought and stand up. Who knows what could be on these floors. 

Stepping away from the door I countinue to look around. All the walls of the living room area (if you come even call it that) are covered in a faded floral wallpaper and a singular window covered by black-out curtains on the far left wall. To my right is a small kitchen area. There is a small bar table conected to the wall, cutting the rest of the kitchen off from the room to give it the allusion that it’s a separate space. It’s very small, only enough room for a fridge, stove, and a sink. All the countertops are covered in so much dust I can’t even tell what it’s made of. I’m guessing it’s been a few years since anyone has been here. I look through the cabinets finding most of them to be empty, until I open the last one to find a bloody scalpel along with various other torturous looking devices. I shutter and slam the draw closed.

At the same time Bucky comes back in.

“What the hell was this place used for?” I ask, walking over to him.

“It’s probably best you don’t know.” Bucky responds, moving to sit on the couch. 

I sit down next to him. “So... where should I start?” I ask.

“Maybe by telling me who the hell you are. And where the hell you came from.” His tone isn’t harsh but it’s firm enough to make me a little nervous. He might not be in winter solider mode right now but he’s still not fully Bucky yet.

“I’d say those are fair questions.” I chuckle nervously. “My name is- well, was, Addison Taylor. Most people called me Addie. Which coincidentally, also happens to work as a nickname for Adeline. As for where I’m from... I’m not really sure how to answer that. Honestly I’m still not sure wether or not I’m just in some weird coma dream. “ I admit. 

Bucky nods for me to go on. “I’m from another dimension...I think. And in my dimension, your dimension is just a bunch of movies and comic books. Which is why I know so much about you, cause I watched you in a movie.” I look down in my lap while anxiously twiddling my fingers.

“But why are you helping me?”

I look up at him in astonishment. “Y-you mean, you actually believe me?”

“I’m trained to read people; I would know if you were lying. That being said, you’re either insane or you’re telling the truth. And considering I just met some weird magic man, it’s not that hard to believe. The one thing that doesn’t make sense to me is why you are helping me. From what I can remember so far, I’m a murder, I’m dangerous. Why would you even approach someone like me.”

When I look deep into his steal blue eyes with my own icy blues, I can see the pain, the confusion. I wish I could take it all away. “You’re a good man Bucky. And you’re not a murder. It might have been your body but you weren’t in control. Hydra used the Winter Soldier to do those things, none of it is your fault.” I take his left hand in mine and give it a reassuring squeeze. “I’m helping you because you deserve better.”

Bucky looks down at our interlocked hands. It’s like he’s trying to figure out why I wasn’t scared to touch the metal limb.

“It’s just an arm Buck,” I explain “it’s not good or bad, it’s whatever you decide to use it for.”

He releases my hand and looks back up at me. “Being around me is dangerous.”

“I like a little danger.” I smirk at him.

“You could get hurt.” He continues.

“I could get hurt riding my bike but that’s never stopped me.”

“What if-“ Bucky starts again but I interrupt. 

“It doesn’t matter what you say Bucky, I’m not leaving you. I’m with you till the end of the line.” I smile at him softly.

Buckys eye brighten. “That’s what the man in the strange costume said.”

I laugh a little at his mention of the ‘costume’. “His name is Steve Rodgers, he’s your best friend.” I explain.

Bucky looks at me, listening intently. “What else can you tell me?”

“Well, you both grew up in Brooklyn...”  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
We spent a few hours going over what I knew about him. Mainly the happy stuff. He did ask about some of the more traumatic things that happened like the train, but I told him it’d probably be better for him to remember on his own. I really didn’t want to get into the hard stuff until I read the book Dr. Strange gave me.

I ended up falling asleep on the couch last night. There is an empty bedroom with a large, fairly clean looking mattress in it, but there is no way I’m gonna touch the thing until I freebreeze the shit out of it.

That morning I woke up in a cold sweat, with Bucky shaking my shoulders, one hand covering my mouth. It took me a moment to realize I was screaming.

When I finally stopped Bucky removed his hand. “Are you alright?” He asks, concern spread across his face.

I take my hand and wipe away a few beads of sweat on my forehead. “M’fine.” I mumble. “Just a nightmare.”

“You wanna y’all about it?” He offers.

I get up off the couch and stretch, pulling off my hoodie. “Not really. “

It’s been awhile since I’ve dreamed about the fire I was told never happened. It still felt as real as ever. I can still hear the sound of my mother screaming at me to leave the house, that she and my father were trapped in by the fire but I still had time to escape. Every time I would argue that I couldn’t leave them, but every time I left. Logically I knew it wasn’t real, I was dropped off at the orphanage as an infant, and in my dream I was always a kid around the age of 12. Even so it still felt so real. Maybe I should start keeping a dream journal again. That’s what my therapist had me do.

“I’m gonna go for a walk... maybe buy a few things to clean this place up. And some food. Anything you want me to bring back?” I ask.

Bucky shakes his head. “I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to leave right now. I mean it was just yesterday when I-“

“I’ll be fine Bucky. No one even knows I exist let alone to look for me. I won’t be gone long.” I say, shrugging on my backpack.

“Fine.” He sighs, getting up from the couch and kneeling down on the floor. “Take some cash with you.” He peels back the disgusting green rug to reveal a loose floor board. He pulls it out and inside it’s filled with all kinds of currency.

“Whoa.” I breath out. 

“Damn it.” He curses as he rummages through the loot.

“What’s the problem?” I ask. “No USD?”

“No.” He sighs. “We have plenty of that. It’s the passports and everything else I need to make us new identities. They’re gone.” Bucky slams his fist into to ground in anger. “Shit!”

I jump a little, started by his outburst. “It’s ok Bucky, we can find another way. Besides, if things go according to the movie, you should be fine for a year or two I think.”

“Are you sure?” He looks up at me, a few strands of brown hair hanging in his face.

I sigh. “I wish I could say I was positive, but I can’t. Not much is known about what you did between Winter Soldier and Civil War.” I pause. Bucky looks at me, confused. “They’re the names of your two main movies.” I explain and he nods. “I also don’t know how me being here will effect the timeline but... I’m going to do everything I can to make sure things turn out alright, ok?”

Bucky stands up nodding, grabbing a wad of cash and handing it to me. “Be safe.” He says.

“No promises.” I say, winking at him.

Bucky rolls his eyes but smiles. “Bring me back a burger will ya?”

“Sure thing Buck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please kudos/comment/subscribe if you enjoy!
> 
> Also... do you think Bucky is warming up to Addie too fast? I don’t want Bucky to seem too OOC.


	5. Getting to Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Adeline get to know each other a bit better.
> 
>  
> 
> [Book Mood Board](https://www.pinterest.com/tessytess9595/adeline-rose/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proud of myself because I finished this chapter a day early lol. Pretty please leave a comment and/or kudos if you enjoy!

Just as the Doctor promised, my bike was outside the apartment, parked by the sidewalk.

I give her a quick look over to check for damage and find none. I do, however, find a note taped to the handlebars.

_Dear Adeline,_

_Once again I’d like to apologize for the inconvenience. Had I known you were with Sargent Barnes I would have not forced you both through a portal. To make up for it I have placed a protection spell over your apartment so that no unwanted members may enter. I hope there is no bad blood between us. Also, I want to remind you to be carful around Barnes. He may seem fine on the outside but there is a storm brewing in his mind. If anyone can help him it’s you. If you are ever in need of assistance please send me a message on one of phones I have placed in the side-bag of your bike. My number is already programmed into it, and yes, there is a phone in there for Barnes as well. Good luck teaching him to use it._

_Sincerely,_

_Dr. Stephen Strange_

  
I crumple up the note and shove it into my pocket before taking a peak inside the bag. Sure enough, there are two phones, very similar to the design of the Iphone.

As happy as I am to have a phone again I can’t help but be slightly suspicious. I don’t know why he’s being so helpful. I know he’s one of the good guys but never in the movies did he come across as someone that was nice just for the sake of being nice.

I’m probably just overthinking it. Besides, I have erans to run.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
So... I may have over bought.

Now that I know the apartment is a definite safe place to stay, as well as knowing we may be here awhile due to our lack of passports, I thought I might as well buy I few extra things for the apartment.

I made the obvious purchases first, cleaning supplies, bed linens, etc. As well as buying some basic foods, and a burger, fries, and a chocolate shake for Bucky too. I also got a small fry and strawberry shake for myself.

Well that’s what I got originally, then I thought fuck the model diet, I’m not going to be modeling anytime soon, then proceeded to go back in and get myself a cheeseburger.

Thankfully they have Shake Shack in this universe.

After that is when my spending got a little... let’s say... unnecessary.

It started after I past a leather store. The door was open, letting the smell of new leather flow out. The smell is what drew me closer, what made me go in was the leather gloves I saw in the window. I tried to rationalize with my self that I was only going in to buy some gloves for Bucky. I mean he does need them. He can’t really go walking around without fully covering his metal arm.

Once inside the store I found two leather bound journals. I decided to get one for me to use as a dream journal, and the other so Bucky can keep track of his memories. I was about to check out when I saw the most beautiful leather jacket I had ever laid eyes on.

I really shouldn’t have bought it. It was expensive and I already had one. But Bucky gave me all this money and I need new clothes anyway, so I thought, what the hell!

I ended up leaving the store with a pair of leather gloves, two journals, a black leather jacket, AND a red leather jacket.

Seriously, I have almost no self control when it comes to shopping.

And that store wasn’t the end of it.

When I finished my shopping trip I had not only bought a whole new wardrobe for both Bucky and I, I also bought a few gallons of light grey paint, a white and blue patterned area rug, white curtains, wood stain, and a **fucking** power sander.

I guess you could say I’m a stress shopper.

And I’m pretty sure being transported into another dimension counts as stressful.

As soon as I step into the apartment Bucky starts trying to help me with my bags.

“It’s fine. I carried them all the way here, I can carry them a little more.” I insist, but Bucky doesn’t take no for an answer. He takes the grocery bags and begins putting them in the fridge.

“Geez what all did you buy?” He questions.

“I little of this, a little of that.” I brush off.

Bucky takes another bag looking though it. “And the power sander is nessicary because...?” He trails off.

I grin sheepishly. “I thought I might buff up the floors. It’s seemed like a good idea at the time but now it feels...”

“Unnecessary?” He finishes for me.

“Yeah.” I sigh. “By the way I got your burger.” I smile, handing him the bag.

“Thanks.” He says, taking the bag and immediately digging in. I put down the rest of the bags where they are (cause let’s be honest, it’s really not making the place any dirtier) and start munching on my own food.

“So how are you feeling?” I ask, taking a bite out of my burger. “Did you sleep last night?”

“No, I couldn’t. I just got to many things going through my head right now.” He sighs, taking the last bite of his burger.

Damn he ate that quick. I bet he hasn’t had one since before the war.

“I did start reading the book from the wizard, about repressed memories.” He speaks again.

I pick up a fry and pop it into my mouth. “That’s great! What did it say?”

“Said that a good way to make old memories resurface is to revisit places from your past.” Bucky takes a giant gulp of his shake. “Damn that’s good. How’d you know chocolate is my favorite?”

“Lucky guess.” I smile, taking a swig of my own drink, the sweet taste of strawberry coating my mouth.

“I can’t remember the last time I had chocolate...” He trails off, getting lost in thoughts.

“Well maybe taking a walk around Brooklyn will jog your memory. Which reminds me...” I crumble up my trash, throwing it into the bin as I get up and grab one of the bags. I rummage through it and pull out a brown leather notebook. “I got this for you. Thought it could help you keep track of you memories.” I say, handing him the book.

He takes it from me, a smile pulling at his lips. “Thanks, the book actually said writing down my memories would help.” He pauses. “What else did you buy?”

“Cleaning supplies, food, some stuff for the apartment, and clothes. Probably more clothes the we need.” I blush.

“You know we won’t be here very long, right?” He questions.

“I know it wasn’t the plan but seeing as how we don’t have passports, we’re kinda stuck. On the bright side, Dr. Strange cast some kind of protection spell over the building so we’re safe!” I exclaim. “Also, he got us phones.” I reach into my backpack, pulling out two shiny new phones.

Bucky takes the phone, staring at it inquisitively.

“I’ll teach you how to use it.”

“I know how do use it.” Bucky laughs. “I had to communicate with HYDRA somehow.” His smile fades. “Are you sure we can trust this guy?”

I nod. “Yes. I’m not sure why he is going out of his way to help us but I know he’s one of the good guys.”

Bucky nods, throwing his own trash into the bin. “Ya mind if I ask you a personal question?” He asks, hesitantly.

“You can ask me anything. Wether or not I answer it depends on the question.” I joke.

“Well,” He swallows “you seem to know a hell of a lot about me, but I don’t really know much about you. Other than your name and that you’re from another dimension.”

“So you wanna get to know me?” I conclude. “I’m down for that. We can even make it a game. Like 20 questions.”

“Isn’t that the game where ya think of an animal or something, and I get to ask you 20 questions ‘till I guess what it is?”

I let out a small chuckle. “I think that’s how it was originally played but a lot of people now just go back and fourth asking questions... now that I think about it, it’s not really a game at all.”

Bucky smiles. “‘It’s alright, we can do it anyway. Mind if I start?”

I nod for him to go ahead.

“Ok...” He begins. “Where are you from, like, where did you grow up?”

“Actually I’m from Brooklyn, like you.” I smile.

“I knew I heard a little Brooklyn in your voice.” He grins.

“Really? Most people don’t notice. Alright, my turn. What is your favorite thing about the 40s?” I ask. Maybe I can try and use our little game to bring back some memories.

Bucky sits for a moment, contemplating. “Ok don’t laugh, it kinda makes me sound like a sap but... I really liked the music, and the dancing. I remember I used to go out a lot with Steve on the weekends and we would take girls dancing. Well, I would take girls dancing, Steve would mainly watch. I swear the punk was born with two left feet.” He laughs, opening up the journal. “That actually reminds me of something. Do you have a pen?”

I pull my backpack into my lap, looking through it to find a pen. “Here.” As soon as I hand him the pen he begins to write, almost frantically its like he’s afraid he may forget before he can finish writing it down. Poor Buck.

“Ok I have another one.” Bucky looks up from the journal, placing the pen on the floor. “What did you do for a living?”

“Believe it or not, I was actually a model.” I admit, glancing down at my feet shyly.

“What do you mean by ‘or not’?” He questions. “Why wouldn’t I believe you?”

“I don’t know, I mean, I never really considered myself as one of the ‘attractive’ models. Just one of the unique ones.” I shrug.

Bucky looks at me in disbelief. “Are you serious doll? Do they not have mirrors in your dimension?” He questions, rather loudly. “Seriously you’re bea- I mean you- what I’m trying to say is y-you aren’t too hard on the eyes.” He finally gets out, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

Wow. Did I seriously make THE Bucky Barnes flustered? He must of just had a brain freeze or something.

“Thanks Buck.” I giggle nervously. “Anyways, I have a question that I’ve been wanting the answer to for a long time. What was with the eyeliner?”

Bucky looks at me confused. “What are you tal-“ a look of realization hit his face. “Oh you mean the- that wasn’t eyeliner. It was ah- camouflage war paint.” He mumbles out. I have to bite my lip to keep from laughing. “My goggles were broken and it helped disguise me, it also helped with the glare from the sun.” Bucky explains.

“Oh that makes sense.” I nod, trying to keep a serious face.

Bucky quickly jots something down in the journal before asking another question. “Did you have any siblings, or are you an only child?”

Oh this one is complicated. “Umm... yes and no. I was raised in an orphanage since I was born so I don’t know if I have any biological siblings, but the other kids were like my family.” I explain.

“Sorry, I didn’t know-“

“It’s fine.” I cut him off, not wanting to talk about it further. “Next question, what’s your favorite thing about this century?”

“Well I haven’t experience much... I guess you seem alright so far.” He admits.

“You gotta stop doing that.” I blush.

“Doing what?”

“Making me smile.”

“What’s wrong with smiling?” He questions.

“There’s nothing inherently wrong, it’s just, if I keep smiling I’m gonna get smile lines.” I say, straightening my face.

“I thought you said you were a model? Don’t you have to smile for pictures all the time?”

I sigh. One would think. “They actually prefer when we don’t smile.”

Bucky furrows his brows. “Well that’s dumb.”

“It is.” I nod. “Anymore questions?”

“Just two. How old are you? And did I have a girlfriend, before the war? I keep seeing this girl in my memories, but she doesn’t have a face.”

“You were definitely a ladies man but I don’t recall you being in a committed relationship... sorry. And I’m 20.”

Bucky’s brows shoot up. “Geez, you’re just a kid!” He exclaims.

I clench my jaw, I hate when people think I’m just a kid, especially when they don’t know what I’ve been through. “I’m not a kid.” I say, a little more bitterly than I intended. “I haven’t been one for a long time...” I get up from the floor, grabbing a couple of bags.

“Listen, Addie, I don’t mean-“ Bucky starts.

“I’m going clean up the bedroom.” I say. Leaving the room and closing the door behind me.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do you all think Doctor Strange is being so helpful? And why doesn’t Addie want to talk about her past?
> 
> Thanks for reading!! Hope you all enjoyed! Always feel free to leave constructive criticism or things you want to see in the future in the comments. All the comments and kudos I get really make my day! 
> 
> Also, to anyone reading this as a guest, I really recommend getting a membership. It doesn’t cost anything and it lets you get updates when new chapters are out!


	6. Spring cleaning (in September)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for mentions of past abuse.
> 
> [Book Mood Board](https://www.pinterest.com/tessytess9595/adeline-rose/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter kinda sucks. Let me know if I’m being over-critical of myself or if you think there are some things I should work on.

I lean against the closed door and let out an irritated sigh. I know Bucky didn’t mean anything by it, but it still irks me. It happened all the time at shoots. A makeup artist or photography would ask my age, the response always being some version of ‘wow, you’re just a baby!’. People were always surprised when I told them, mainly due to the fact that I look like, 5 years older with makeup on.

Now, most people would consider it a compliment to be called young. For me it’s always been quite the opposite. I’ve always found that people wouldn’t take me seriously because they thought of me as some kid.

What they don’t realize is I haven’t been a kid in a long time.

Life at the orphanage was no cake walk. You see, our caretaker was a lazy bitch, and that’s putting it nicely.

She treated the little ones decently, she liked them because they were cute. But once you stop being cute, she puts you to work. Apparently for her, I stopped being cute around the age of five. While she would watch tv or paint her nails, I was made to clean the house and look after the children. It wasn’t terrible at first. A few older kids helped with the work, but soon they were adopted, leaving me to do the work on my own.

The only thing our caretaker ever cared about was getting money from the state. The better our grades, the more prestigious the orphanage. Well at least in this case, because she also happened to be the teacher for all the children.

That being said she was incredibly strict. Half the time she would beat us if we gave a wrong answer. Or if the beds weren’t perfectly made, or for any other reason she saw fit. I being the oldest, felt it was my job to protect the younger kids, so I took most of the abuse.

Did I mention she also starved us? The dumb cunt spent too much of the money that the government gave to keep the orphanage running on herself that there wasn’t always enough left to feed us. Of course, I would always give my food to the younger children when there wasn’t enough. Perhaps that’s why I’ve remained so thin all this time, my body having learned to survive on less food.

Luckily for the children, I exposed her once I got out. It wasn’t hard to get her arrested with all the photographic evidence I had been taking all those years.

There is movement on the other side of the door, drawing me out of my thoughts, followed by a soft knock.

“Hey Adeline, I’m going to go walk around for a bit. See if I can get some old memories to resurface. So just text me if you need anything.” Bucky says through the door. I hear a few footsteps leading away but he stops. “I’m sorry if I upset you, I didn’t mean anything by it, really.” He sighs, footsteps fading away as I hear the door open and close.

Crap. Now I feel bad. I guess I overreacted.

Oh well. I’ll worry about that later, I should really get to work on cleaning this place up.

I start grabbing things from the bags, using the broom first. I lift up the (surprisingly light weight) mattress and prop it up against the wall.

It takes me about 2 minuets to sweep the small room.

After the bedroom I decided to fix up the rest of the apartment as well. Sweeping all the floors, replacing the dark and dreary curtains with the new light ones, and putting up a shower curtain in the bathroom.

Before I moved on to cleaning everything with chemicals I made sure to open the windows, not wanting Bucky to come back to find me dead on the floor from inhaling too many chemicals.

I start in the kitchen, rubbing away the grime from the bar to reveal a marble counter top.

Huh. That’s nicer than I thought it would be.

As I continue to work I begin to hum, eventually breaking out into a song.

_This is the one song everyone_  
_would like to learn: the song_  
_that is irresistible_

Before long I’m done cleaning the apartment and decide I might as well put the buffer to use. I first throw out the dirty carpet and lift the (also very light) sofa, giving myself plenty of room to work.

 _the song that forces men_  
to leap overboard in squadrons  
even though they see the beached skulls

I continue to sing as I buff all the scratches out of the floor.

 _the song nobody knows_  
because anyone who has heard it  
is dead, and the others can't remember.

To be honest, I’m not sure where I learned the song from. It just always seemed to be stuck in my head. Maybe I learned it from a girl at the orphanage.

 _Shall I tell you the secret_  
and if I do, will you join me  
In this lagoon?

 _I don't enjoy it here_  
Swimming around this island  
looking picturesque and mythical

 _Just a maniac,_  
I don’t enjoy singing  
My voice, fatal and valuable.

 _I will tell the secret to you,_  
to you, only to you.  
Come closer.

 _This song is meant to hypnotize you_  
To entrance you,  
And bring you to your doom

 _So try to escape, the lure of my beauty. But alas_  
This boring song  
works every time.

Out the corner of my eye a notice several pigeons in the window. Ugh, I hate pigeons.

I walk over to the window to shoo them away. That’s when I see it. Behind the three pigeons is a whole flock! All of them staring at me like they are in some weird trance.

Totally not creepy.

“You guys like my singing?” I joke.

They all continue to stare at me, unblinking.

“Well I don’t know what you want, I’m not a fuckin Disney princess so... shoo, go away.” I say, shooing them with my hands.

As if on command, they all turn and fly away.

Once again, totally not creepy at all.

I close the window after that, not wanting them to get in if they decide to come back.

Leaning against the wall I admire my handy work.

The whole room feels more open and inviting now. Once I re-stain the wood and paint the walls it will look brand new. I should probably get some bar stools as well, and maybe a new couch. I’ll probably do that tomorrow.

I pull my phone out of my pocket and check the time. It’s almost 7 and Bucky still isn’t back. I hope he’s alright. Maybe of should text him an apology for storming off... nah, I’ll do it in person when he gets back.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
I tried to spend some time reading the book about powers that Strange gave me. I got about as far as chapter one, which was basically just talking about the difference between powers you were born with vs powers gained after birth. That’s all I could finish before I got too restless and made the decision to finish up working on the apartment. By the time I was done staining the wood and painting the walls it was midnight, and Bucky still hadn’t come back.

I was beginning to get really worried. He didn’t leave me did he?

I pace around the apartment, unable to sit still, when I here my phone buzz. I quickly pull it out of my back pocket, hopeful it is Bucky. But to my disappointment, it was just Dr. Strange. What does he want?

I open my phone and read the message.

**Witch Doctor:**  
_Could you please calm down? I can feel your anxiety all the way from here... I’m trying to sleep._

My anxiety? How does he know?

 **Me:**  
_What are you talking about? What do you mean you can ‘feel my anxiety’?_ I text back.

My phone buzzes again.

**Witch Doctor:**  
_You’re stressed and I can feel it. It’s like an annoying little mosquito, buzzing by my ear._

**Me:**  
_That doesn’t even make sense! How can you know I’m stressed if you can’t even find me without my thoughts calling out to you?_

**Witch Doctor:**  
_It’s most likely a side effect from our minds temporarily linking the other day. It happens occasionally when two strong minds connect. It should be temporary. But in the mean time can you please calm the hell down!_

**Me:**  
_You think I’m not trying? I’m not stressing out for shits and giggles!_

**Witch Doctor:**  
_Just read a book or something and go to sleep._

**Me:**  
_Already tried that._

**Witch Doctor:**  
_Well try again!_

I shove the phone back in my pocket. What an ass! Bucky has been gone for hours and I’m stuck alone in an alternate dimension, of course I’m stressed!

I sigh, throwing my body down on the couch. I grunt when my head bangs into something.

I lift my head and grab the object. Oh it’s that stupid book. I still don’t understand why he gave me this. Maybe it has something to do with getting the bracelets to work.

I guess it wouldn’t hurt to try reading it again. After all, it would be cool to have vibranium armor... or whatever it is.

I open the book a go to chapter two.

_Powers can be trigger in multiple ways. We are going to go over the most common._

_1\. Physical  
Powers that fall under this category are activated by physical movement. It could be something as simple as stomping your foot to something more complicated, such as preforming a series of hand gestures in a specific sequence. These powers are often most easy to control due to the fact that you can keep them from being activated by avoiding certain movements._

_2\. Mental.  
Powers triggered by thought are typically more difficult to control due to the amount of concentration required. Mental powers are often occupied by a physical act, which is not necessary, but is used as metaphorical training wheels to someone with mind triggered powers._

_3\. Mental/ physical  
Just as it sounds, these powers require both a physical act, and mental concentration to control. For example, imagine someone with the power to control ones mind by simply telling them what to do. This does not mean, that every time they speak to someone that they are using there powers, they have to speak with the intent to control a mind. The physical is the use of ones voice and the mental is the intent._

_4\. Fight or flight response  
These powers are unable to be controlled due to the fact that they are automatically triggered by danger._

_It is important to remember that powers can be triggered by more than one thing......._

I end up falling asleep while reading a chapter on meditation.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
There’s a loud noise that pierces the air, waking my from my sleep.

I sit up straight, looking around to notice that I’m in the bed.

When did that happen?

The noise rings out again and now it’s clear to me that the sound is a scream.

My blood runs cold.

It’s Bucky’s scream.

I shoot out of the bed, looking around frantically for some kind of weapon. The only thing I find with potential being a broom. I pick it up, holding it over my shoulder like a baseball bat and run out of the room, towards the screaming.

When I reach the living room I’m surprised to find Bucky alone. He appears to be having a nightmare.

I drop the broom to the floor and rush over to Bucky. I place my hands on his shoulders and gently shake him. “Wake up Buck. You’re ok, I’m right here. You’re having a nightmare.”

I continue to try and rouse him from his sleep but my attempts seem to be futile.

Instead I try another method. I lift his upper body from the couch, giving myself enough room to slide in. I then lay him back on my body, his head on my chest, and begin to sing.

 _Gori, gori, moya zvezda,_  
Zvezda lyubvi, privetnaya!  
Ty u menya odna zavetnaya,  
Drugoy ne budet nikogda

I really hope I’m not crossing the line by doing this, I just can stand to see him suffering.

 _Soydyot li noch na zemlyu yasnaya,_  
Zvyozd mnogo bleshchet v nebesakh,  
No ty odna, moya prekrasnaya,  
Gorish v otradnykh mne luchakh

 _Zvezda nadezhdy blagodatnaya,_  
Zvezda lyubvi volshebnykh dney,  
Ty budesh vechno nezakatnaya  
V dushe toskuyushchey moyey

I continue to sing as I card my fingers through his dark hair. His screaming now turned into a soft cry.

 _Tvoikh luchey nebesnoy siloyu_  
Vsya zhizn moya ozarena.  
Umru li ya, ty nad mogiloyu  
Gori, siyay, moya zvezda

By the time I finished my song, Bucky has gone quite. I feel him shift and he sits up, looking at me with distant eyes.

“Bucky?” I ask.

He doesn’t respond, it’s as if he’s not all there.

“Go to sleep Buck.” I sigh, getting up off the couch and laying his head back down. As soon as his head hits the pillow he’s out like a light.

I take one last look at beautiful man now sleeping peacefully on the couch before returning to bed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading as always! Hopefully the apartment cleaning didn’t drag out too long. Also, I know paint and wood-stain doesn’t dry that fast but for the sake of the story, it does lol. 
> 
> The first song Adeline sings is actually a poem called Siren Song written by Margaret Atwood, I just changed a few words. The second is an old Russian song called Shine, Shine, My Star. It’s pretty old so there is some debate as to who wrote it.
> 
> English translation:
> 
> Shine, shine, my star,  
> Shine, affable star!  
> You are my only cherished one,  
> Another there will never be.  
> If a clear night comes down upon the earth  
> Many stars shine in the skies,  
> But you alone, my gorgeous one,  
> Shine in pleasant beams to me  
> O blessed star of hope,  
> The star of love of magic days,  
> You will be eternally unwithering  
> In my longing soul.  
> By the heavenly strength of your beams  
> My whole life is illuminated  
> And if I die, over my grave  
> Shine, shine on, my star!
> 
> I want to do a quick little survey in the comments. What made you guys click on my story and what made you want to keep reading? Also, is there anything you would change about it? I want to improve my story so conservative criticism is appreciated, thanks! 
> 
> xoxo


	7. Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Book Mood Board](https://www.pinterest.com/tessytess9595/adeline-rose/)

Bucky wasn’t the only one who had nightmares last night.

Actually, let me rephrase that. My dream was most likely no where near as bad as Bucky’s. It was more just, strange and discomforting. Ya know? It was one of those dreams that leaves you with a weird feeling in the morning.

Well it was actually more like several dreams, or maybe I should call them flashes.

Dream sequence~

 

Pointed toes of ballet dancers, the sound of bones cracking from the pressure

<img src="http://pa1.narvii.com/6516/4cf80c2e8ddc1c0bb4094c04d9c20e1182675d6c_hq.gif" />

An old radio playing static

A canary, singing on a windowsill

Fire, the smell of burning flesh

Brightly dressed dancers

Dull eyes

Screaming

Blood dripping from my fingertips

Bruised knuckles

Electricity

~

I honestly have no clue as to what it means. But when I woke up it left me with a bad taste in my mouth.

I sit up in bed, pulling my arms overhead in a stretch. I lean side to side, a few of my bones popping.

What a weird night. I wonder when Bucky got home, and why he was out so long.

I throw back the grey covers and scooch out of bed. Taking another moment to stretch out the rest of my body before exiting the room.

I walk into the bathroom across the hall, closing the door behind me. I haven’t taken a shower since before the crash, let alone washed my face. I still have on my old makeup up, my mascara smeared all around my eyes making me look like a raccoon. My blonde hair beginning to look greasy at the roots.

I hope I didn’t look this bad yesterday.

I strip off my clothes, leaving them rumpled on the floor and step into the shower. When I turn the handle I’m immediately bombarded with icy cold water. I jump back, slipping in the tub and catching myself on the curtain rod.

Geez, Addie, get ahold of yourself.

I carefully release my hold and move my body back under the now warmer water. I lean my head back, allowing the steady stream to soak my hair and face.

I spend a bit more time than usual just standing under the water, enjoying the feeling of being clean again. When I get out, the bathroom is so steamy it looks like a sauna. I take a clean white towel and pat my self dry, only gently wringing out my hair as I prefer to let it dry naturally.

I move to stand in front of the mirror and wipe away the condensation with my towel.

To my complete surprise, my body looks different. I look stronger, and more toned. I can see a faint feminine outline of abs, and a very firm and perky butt. I’m still skinny, but in addition to my soft curves I now look more in shape. My boobs even look a tad bigger.

Damn, I look good. I wonder what they put in the water.

There’s a soft rumble that I recognize to be sound of my stomach. I guess it’s time for breakfast.

I leave the bathroom and go back into the bedroom, quickly throwing on a comfortable pair of flannel pajama shorts and a grey tank.

I tiptoe out into the living room. Bucky is still sleeping in the same position that I left him last night. I quietly make my way into the kitchen, carful not to wake Bucky. I open the fridge, looking through all the recently bought food, and pull out a carton of eggs, butter, a pack of bacon, and milk.

I place two pans on the stove, turning them to low heat and buttering the inside.

I delicately crack the eggs on the side of the pan, discarding the shells in the bin. I take a whisk and stir the eggs a few times before turning my focus to the bacon. I lay several strips on the pan, each piece making a satisfying sizzle the moment it touches.

As I work, I forget about Bucky sleeping and begin to softly sing.

“If you ever go to Trinidad  
They make you feel so very glad”

While the bacon continues to pop and sizzle I take the milk and pour a bit into the eggs. It’s my secret way to make the eggs extra fluffy, a girl from the orphanage taught me.

I take the whisk and beat the eggs.

“Calypso sing and make up rhyme  
Guarantee you one good real fine time”

I grab a small food brush and some maple syrup. I take I small amount and begin to glaze both sides of the bacon, I apply the glaze a few more times while I let it cook.

“Drinkin' Rum and Coca Cola  
Go down Point Koo mah nah"

My stomach grumbles again, urging me to make more food. I rummage through the fridge, pulling out the rest of the ingredients I need to make pancakes.

“Both mother and daughter singin' for the Yankee dollar”

I mix together all the ingredients until they blend into a beautiful, pale yellow color. I pour some into a new pan, making a perfectly round circle. As the first side cooks I turn off the other stoves and place the food on to to separate plates. I didn’t even realize until now that I had unconsciously made food for both Bucky and myself. Hopefully he doesn’t think it’s weird that I made him food. Ugh I’m being ridiculous, why would he think that? He’ll probably appreciate it, right?

After I finish the pancakes I place six on Bucky’s plate and four on mine. It may be a bit much for the average person, but for a super soldier I think it’s just right. Though I definitely made more for myself than I usually eat, four eggs, four strips of bacon, and four pancakes, but I’m so hungry I think I’ll eat it all.

I grab the pans, taking them to place in the sink.

“Drinkin' Rum And Coc-“

“Ya know, you have a really nice voice.”

Bucky says from across the counter, scaring me to death, causing me to jump and drop one of the burning hot pans on my foot, as the other two clatter in the sink.

“Ahh shit, fuck me in the ass!” The words leave my mouth before I can stop them. I clamp one hand over my mouth, staring at him wide-eyed. The other hand clutching the ankle of my burnt foot.

Bucky looks at me, doing everything in his power to swallow the laugh bubbling up in his throat. We both stand there a moment in silence until Bucky runs over to me to examine my foot.

“Damn doll, that a bad burn.” Before I can protest he’s picking me up, holding my foot under the faucet and turning on the cold water.

I hiss as the water comes in contact with the sensitive skin. The cool temperature providing some relief from the pain.

Bucky switch’s off the faucet and sets me down on the counter. “Sorry about that. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s alright, you only startled me, I’m the idiot that dropped the pan.” I laugh, but avoid his gaze. I’m not wearing any makeup and I really rather him not see me without it. I know it’s a little cliche, but I can’t help it. I mean, I have damp hair, no makeup, and barely any clothing on.

Did I mention I’m not wearing a bra?

“Did I wake you up?” I ask.

“Nah, I was only half asleep. I did enjoy waking up to the smell of bacon and the sound of your singing though. You’re really good by the way. Also, where’d ya learn that song? I haven’t heard it in ages.” A smile pulls at the corner of his mouth as he thinks back to simpler times.

I blush a little at the compliment, looking down at my knees. “I can’t remember exactly. I just know I’ve always liked old music. Most of the music today is just so empty and repetitive. The whole ‘fuck bitches get money’ narrative is so old.” I pause, realizing that once again I’ve cursed. Not that I care, I’m just trying to be considerate of Bucky. I know swearing was a bit more frowned upon back then. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to swear.”

Bucky responds with a chuckle. “Don’t be. It’s actually kinda refreshing to hear a dame let loose.” He pauses, smile faltering as he notices I won’t meet his gaze. “You sure you’re not mad at me?” He questions, taking a step closer.

“Of course not! What makes you say that?” I ask.

I feel a callused hand gently grasp my chin, tilting my head towards Buckys handsome face. “Cause you won’t look at me.” There’s a ounce of guilt hiding behind those beautiful blue orbs.

My heart flutters for a moment and I sigh. “It’s nothing Buck, I’m just kinda a mess right now.” I gesture towards my current state.

“You’re version of a mess is better than any other gal on her best day.” Bucky doesn’t break eye contact. We both stay like that for a moment, neither one of us sure what to say next.

I clear my throat awkwardly and Bucky drops his hand back by his side, breaking eye contact and taking a step back. “Sorry, I shouldn’t hav-“ he starts but I interrupt.

“I-it’s fine...” I pause. “Anyway, I made breakfast.” I announce as I hop of the counter and go to grab a plate.

I hand the plate with the greater amount of food to Bucky. “Bone apple teeth!” I smile.

He takes the plate but eyes me curiously. “Bone apple... do you mean bon appetit?”

Oh yeah, I forgot he doesn’t know about memes. “No- well, I mean yes but- I-It’s a meme.”

“A me-me?” He repeats slowly.

“No, it’s uh- never mind I’ll explain later.” I giggle, he’s such an adorable dork.

Bucky shrugs, taking his fork and digging into the pancakes.

I take a bite out of my own, the fluffy clouds immediately melting on my tongue.

Bucky moans around his fork. “Mmm those are the best damn flapjacks I’ve ever had!” He exclaims, taking another bite.

I smile, gladly excepting his praise. “Not to brag but, I’m kinda the breakfast master. Go ahead and try the eggs.”

Bucky swallows the food he’s currently chewing and goes to back to his plate with his fork. Picking up a piece of fluffy yellow goodness. His eyes roll back in his head when the food makes contact with with tongue. He’s sighs in contentment. “How do you get these so fluffy?”

“Sorry, but that is top secret information.” I inform him, grinning.

Bucky places his fork back on his plate. “Well luckily for me, I happen to know a thing or two about interrogation.” He smirks, taking a step towards me. I move backwards, bumping into the countertop.

Bucky leans over me, both hands placed on the counter on either sides of me.

“You got nowhere to run, babydoll. I suggest you give it up.”

I look him straight in the eyes and confidently respond. “Make me.”

Two words that I instantly regretted.

With lightning speed, Bucky’s hands are and my sides, fingers digging into my ticklish flesh.

Damn it. My one weakness.

Well, maybe it’s not my ONE weakness... but it surely is my greatest.

I squeal and try to squirm away, but I have nowhere to go. I’m trapped between Buckys large body and to counter.

“S-stop! Bucky stop!” I wheeze out between laughs. I began to flail my body around, becoming more desperate for escape.

“Tell me the secret and I’ll let you go.” He offers.

“Never!” I laugh. I can’t let him win that easy.

When Bucky’s finger brushes over a particularly ticklish spot right under my ribs I lose it.

It was like a reflex, my leg kicks out hard, my knee making contact with the worst possible place.

Well, worst for him anyway.

As soon as my knee makes contact with his crotch, he’s off me.

“Shit!” He yells as he doubles over, hands flying over his injured jewels.

My eyes go wide. I totally did not mean to do that.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry Buck. Are you ok?” I ask, concerned.

He grunts, takes a deep breath and straightens up. “I’m fine, I’m fine.” He says, though I can hear the pain in his voice. “You got one hell of a leg.” He chuckles.

“Do you need me to get you ice or something?” I offer.

“Nah it’s fine, I heal quick.” Bucky responds, brushing it off. “Just remind me never to get on your bad side.” He jokes.

I let out a small laugh. “I highly doubt that will ever happen.”  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

The rest of breakfast was rather uneventful. We learned a little more about each other, I learned his favorite food is meatloaf and mashed potatoes and he learned about my love of vintage things. It was really nice to see Bucky genuinely happy. I couldn’t help but feel a bit prideful that he felt happy talking to me.

I’m currently sitting on the couch, reading more from Strange’s book while Bucky does the dishes. He insisted it was the least he could do to thank me for the meal. He’s such a gentleman.

I hear the sink turn off and Buckys steps coming towards me. I dog-ear the page I’m currently on and close the book, placing it down and turning my attention to Bucky.

“What’s up, Buck?” I ask when I see his serious expression.

“I thought I should talk to you about what happened yesterday.” He says, sitting down at the other end of the couch.

Oh yeah, I forgot about how I stormed off.

I sigh. “I’m sorry about my outburst, I-“

“What? No, I meant about what happened after I left.” He explains.

“Oh, I guess I went a little overboard on cleaning up.”

He shakes his head. “It’s not that either. But now that you mention it, I really like what you’ve done with the place. To be honest I felt kinda uncomfortable being here due to the memories it brought back. It feels like a whole new apartment now.” He smiles.

“Well, I’m glad I could help.” I pause. “So What is it you wanted to talk about?”

“I-I saw him yesterday... Steve.”

Well, I was not expecting him to say that.

“Really?! What happened? Did he see you? Did you talk to him?” I ask. I have so many questions I don’t even know where to start.

“I’m pretty sure he saw me. At least, out of the corner of his eye. I was able to disappear into the crowd quick enough that he couldn’t find me. But that didn’t stop him from looking around for two hours. Which is why I got back so late. Sorry about that.”

“Oh, don’t worry about getting back late. I didn’t even notice.” I lie, brushing it off. “But, if Steve saw you, he’s not going to stop looking. You do know that, right?”

Bucky sighs. “I do. But he came to the conclusion that he just imagined it.” Bucky leans back into the couch, getting more comfortable.

I raise a brow. “How would you know?” I question.

“Well I was watching them for awhile to make sure they left. I heard him mention it to his friend.” He shrugs.

I sit up straighter, growing even more intrigued. “What did his friend look like?”

Bucky scratches his head. “Female, Red hair, late 20s.”

“Natasha.” I breath out, talking more to myself now than I am to Bucky.

“Who’s Natasha?” He questions.

“She’s one of his friends/associates. You know, I should probably make a list of people you should avoid.”

Buckys expression immediately changes to nervous. “Avoid? Why? Is she HYDRA... I-is Steve-“

I don’t even let him finish the thought. “No, no Bucky of course not. But if she or one of his associates sees you, they will tell Steve where you are. And I know you’re not ready to see him yet, which is fine for now, but...”

“But what?” Bucky insists.

I take a deep breath and sigh.” You know how I said I’m from another dimension, and how I know what’s going to happen in the future of this dimension?”

Bucky nods, so I continue.

“Well, I think that a whole of fighting and death could be avoided if you were to warn him.” I explain.

“Why can’t you tell him? You’re the one that knows all this stuff anyway.” Bucky try’s to reason with me.

“He doesn’t know me Buck. He has no reason to believe what I say.” I explain.

Bucky slumps his shoulders and looks down at his lap. “I can’t. I just can’t. Not yet. I’m not the man he knew me as. I can’t look in his eyes after everything I’ve done. I wouldn’t be able to handle seeing the hate behind them.”

I move closer to Bucky, putting and arm around him and drawing him close. “He doesn’t hate you Bucky, I promise you. He misses you, and he knows what happened wasn’t your fault, even if you don’t.” I pause. “It’s ok if you’re not ready yet, I’m not going to rush you.”

Bucky nods. “Thank you. I promise I will tell him, I just need time.”

I straighten up in my spot. “For now I’ll show you who you should avoid.” I pick up my phone and begin tapping away, searching the internet for a photos of various Avengers and Steve Rodgers associates. Bucky takes his time to look at each of them.

“This is the woman I saw him with.” He says, referring to the picture of Natasha in front of him. “She looks familiar, like maybe I’ve seen her before yesterday.”

“Well, you did fight her a few days ago.” I remind him.

“I know. But I feel like I’ve known her for longer.” He explains.

I can’t help but feel a little jealous when I think back to the history they have in a few of Marvels comics. Not that I have the right to. I mean, I’ve only know him for a few days.

“You might remember her from the Red Room.” I say, picking my words carefully. “Do you know what that is?”

Bucky’s brow knit together in concentration. “It sounds familiar, but I’m not sure.” He admits.

“Don’t worry about it, you’ll remember eventually.”

Speaking of remembering, I think I have an idea on how to bring back some memories, preferably good ones.

“You know what we should do? We should go to Coney Island!” I suggest. “I know you went there as a kid, I’m sure it looks a lot different now but maybe it will bring back some memories.”

Bucky smiles. “Yeah, alright. Sounds like a good idea.”

“Great!” I exclaim, standing up from the couch. “I’ll go get ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole chapter was actually supposed to only take up a few paragraphs of the beginning of what I actually wanted the chapter to be about. But because it became so long a decided to make it, its own chapter. Pretty please leave a comment and/or kudos if you enjoy!


	8. Coney Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Book Mood Board](https://www.pinterest.com/tessytess9595/adeline-rose/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s back?  
> Back again  
> Shadys back  
> Tell a friend!
> 
> (More notes at end of chapter)

Leaving Bucky on the couch, I walk back to the room to get ready.

I open the closet and begin to scan through my new abundance of clothes.  
Deciding on a pair of light-wash boyfriend jeans and a tan long sleeved top. That will look cute, right? I guess I shouldn’t really be worrying about how I look while technically being on the run with a former brainwashed assassin, but I can’t help it. So what? I like to look good, sue me!

I grab a black Adidas baseball cap from the closet and place it on my head before moving on to my makeup. I keep it simple, going with my typical look of a small wing and nude lip. I know I have some time when I hear the sound of the shower turn on.

Once I finish my look, I slip on a pair of white sneakers and decide on a bag. Not that I bought a lot... just a few, I swear.

I pick up a black fanny pack and secure it around my waist. 

Now, I know what you’re thinking. A fanny pack? Really? But trust me, it actually looks pretty cool. Not to mention the fact that it’s incredibly convenient and keeps my money in a place that pick-pockets won’t be able to steal from without my noticing. It’s really the perfect bag for Coney Island.

I turn and leave the room, opening the door and running straight into a wall of solid abs. In front of me stands Bucky, completely bare except for the towel hanging around his hips. His hair is damp and his body is covered in tiny glistening droplets of water.

I’m embarrassed to say I stared at his abs a good several seconds before looking up to face him.

“Sorry I-“

“Don’t worry about it.” 

We both speak as we awkwardly shuffle to move past each other.

As soon as I’m out of the room and the door closes behind him I sigh, letting out a breath I didn’t realize I was holding.

Damn, he is fine.  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~

When Bucky came out he was dressed in a deliciously fitting dark blue long sleeved shirt, jeans, and a leather jacket. A long with gloves and a baseball cap of course.

The trip to Coney Island was fairly easy, minus a few minor hiccups. Bucky was doing great at first, despite the crowds, though I could tell he was getting anxious once we went underground to go on the subway. (I would have taken Betsy but she was out of fuel) His posture was stiff, like he was ready to fight at a moments notice. He was also very fidgety, constantly tapping his fingers on his pant leg and frequently glancing around.

It became worse once we got on the train. It was rush hour so people were packed in tight. There was barely enough room to wiggle. My body was pressed up against Bucky, close enough to hear his heavy breathing despite all the noise. His breathing became faster and I could have sworn I heard his heart hammering in his chest. 

Damn it, I’m and idiot.

He’s probably claustrophobic, it wouldn’t surprise me considering he spent a considerable amount of time in a small cryo chamber. Not to mention he no doubt isn’t fully comfortable around people yet. 

When I heard the sound of metal bending, I looked up to the pole the Bucky was holding onto. I watched as his left hand griped it so hard that the metal bent inward, leaving small dents.  
In an effort to comfort him I reached up and placed my hand over his, rubbing my fingers over his gloved knuckles.

He looked down at me and I met his gaze. His blue eyes tense and frantic. I squeezed his hand and gave him a look of reassurance. I took my other hand and rubbed it up and down his right arm soothingly. Getting up on my tiptoes and leaning in to his ear, I whispered to him. “You’re safe Buck. It’s just you and me. Ignore everyone else and focus on me. Ok? We only have one more stop, then we’ll be at Coney Island. And we’re gonna get hot dogs and cotton candy and we’re gonna ride the Cyclone. Preferably not in that order. Unless you want to get sick.” I joked.

A soft smile pulled at Bucky’s lips as he nodded to me.  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~

I could already hear the distance sound of people screaming in excitement whilst on the various rides as we walked up from the subway and towards the ticket counter. 

Luckily it’s a weekday so the line for tickets doesn’t appear to be to long. I went to buy the tickets for us both while Bucky waited. At first, he insisted on paying, but I quickly reminded him that I only had the money he gave me the other day anyway, so he already was paying.

“How much where the tickets?” Bucky asks as I make my way back over to him, tickets in hand.

“About 15 dollars each.” I shrug, handing him his ticket.

Bucky eyes practically shoot out of his skull. “Are you serious?! That’s insane!” He shakes his head in disappointment. “To think this place used to be known as nickel kingdom.” He grumbles.

I let out a small laugh and sigh. “Gotta love inflation.” I joke as we hand a man our tickets and walk past the gates. The sweet smell of cotton candy and various deep fried monstrosity’s fill my nose.

“So what should we do first?” Buck questions.

I contemplate for a moment. “The line for The Cyclone doesn’t look too long. Why don’t we go there first?” I suggest and Bucky nods in agreement.

As wait in line for the Cyclone Bucky tells me about how Coney Island used to be back in the day. 

“That sounds amazing Buck, I really wish I could have been there.” I finish speaking and realize Buckys attention is elsewhere. I follow his gaze to a group of women giggling and whispering, throwing the occasional glance at Bucky. 

“Why do they keep looking at us?” Bucky whispers to me, wondering if our cover may be blown. 

“Not us.” I correct him. “They’re staring at you.”

Bucky just stares at me, confused. “Why?”

Ugh. Poor gorgeous Bucky has no idea how pretty he is.

I sigh and roll my eyes dramatically. “It’s cause your hot Buck.” I say honestly, earning me a funny look from Bucky. “What?” I question.

Bucky smirks. “So you mean to tell me that you find me attractive?”

I immediately feel the blush rise to my cheeks. “W-What? No I was just stating a fact. And the fact is that they are looking at you cause they think you’re hot.” I say with fake confidence.

“So you don’t find me attractive?” Bucky raises a brow.

“Well I didn’t say that eith-“ I began but am cut off by the lady controlling the ride.

“Next!”

Bucky and I sept forward and into the back cart.

“Remove all hats and sunglasses and place them in the zip-up bag in front of you.” The lady begins telling everyone the procedure, coming by each cart and checking that the metal bar is pushed down and locked into place. 

“Enjoy the ride.” She says, with very little enthusiasm as she makes her way back to the control stand.

“Lucky us! We got the back cart!” I exclaim cheerfully. However Bucky doesn’t seem to understand my excitement. “What’s so great about the back cart?” He questions as the ride starts to inch forward. 

“The back cart goes the fastest and stays in the air longer.” I explain but Bucky still looks unsure. “Trust me, it’s rollercoaster physics.”

Bucky chuckles. “My apologies. I didn’t realize I was talking to a professor of amusement park ride science.”

“You are forgiven.” I joke back.

I take a moment to look around. We’re pretty high in the air and the front cart is just about to go over the top of the apex. That’s when I get a sinking feeling in my gut. What if Bucky isn’t ready for this? Half the fun of a roller coaster is the weightless, falling sensation. What if it reminds Bucky of his fall from the train?

“Hey Bucky...” I start hesitantly. “Are you sure you’re good with this? It’s gonna feel like your falling.” 

I mean, I guess we can’t really back out now anyway.

Bucky looks at me with an appreciative smile. “I’ll be fine. If I remember correctly, I’ve jumped out of planes plenty of times when I was with.. you know...” 

I nod, letting him know I understand. 

“Besides-“ He continues “it’s not like we can back out now.” He jokes as we make our way over the top. I smile before our cart tips downward, the feeling of weightlessness in my stomach as we speed down the ramp.

“Woooo!” I scream along with the rest of the passengers as the ride continues get faster with every twist, loop, and bump.

“Why are you screaming? Are you alright?” Bucky asks, voice laced with concern.

“I’m fine Buck!” I laugh. “It’s just what people do one roller coasters! Give it a try!” I encourage him. Bucky looks at me like I’m ridiculous, but decides to go along with it nonetheless. He lets out a long howl and I join in.

“Now I know why you guys were called the Howling Commandos!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy...so.... sorry...  
> I kinda lost inspiration for this awhile ago, but luckily I have be re-inspired! I remember when I started this story I promised myself I would finish it. I still have ways to go but I’m glad to say I’m back. Forgive me for my absence and the crappy chapter. I was struggling to write this one but I’m hoping the next ones will be better. 
> 
> As always, let me know what you think!


	9. Never Walk Down an Alley at Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Book Mood Board](https://www.pinterest.com/tessytess9595/adeline-rose/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the last little bit of fluff, cause angst is soon to come. 0-0 Pretty please leave a comment and/or kudos if you enjoy!

We rode the Cyclone 3 more times after that. As well as various other rides. I even convinced Bucky to play a few carnival games! Now, I know these games are always rigged to make it near impossible, but I thought Bucky being a super solider would give us an advantage, and it did.

Bucky won every single game, and he had enjoyed beating the rigged games so much, that he made us do almost every one! We were left with way more prizes than we could carry, so, being nice person I am I decided to give the prizes to random kids around the park. I kept one for myself, of course. It was just to cute to give away, a small stuffed bear dressed as Captain America. I referred to him as Captain Abearica.

The last game we did was the strength test game. You know, the one with the giant hammer. Needless to say Bucky broke the machine and we quickly ran off laughing before we could be yelled at.

Which brings us to where we are now, sitting at a picnic table surrounded by an abundance of carnival foods. Including Nathan’s famous hot dogs, nachos, funnel cake, Cotten candy, and two frozen lemonades.

I look at Bucky who is currently gulping down the cold drink. “You might want to slow down Buck. You’re going to get brain freeze.”

For some reason, Bucky finds this comment hilarious and let’s put a long laugh.

“What so funny?” I quirk my brow, not understanding the joke.

“Thanks for the concern doll, but I’ve literally spent years of my life in what is basically a glorified freezer. I don’t think a little slushy is going to hurt me.” He reminds me, going back to chugging down his drink.

I shrug my shoulders, taking the last bite of my hot dog. I’m surprised he’s able to joke about what happened to him so soon after everything. Maybe it’s his coping mechanism? But he makes a good point. At least I thought he did until I look over to see him clutching his head in pain. 

“What’s wrong?” I ask, trying to stifle my laugh.

He just shakes his head and grumbles. “Brain freeze.”

As soon as he admits it, I start to cackle, ignoring the death glare he’s giving me. 

“I told-“ I begin to taunt him but Bucky cuts me off.

“I swear you better not say I told you so.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun had begun to set by the time we had finished eating, but we decided to go on one last ride before we left. The Ferris wheel.

As we reached the top of the wheel I cast my gaze over the city. The sky danced with colors as the pink and orange sunset faded into the purpley night sky.

Today was better than I could have hoped for. Bucky and I have been laughing and joking with each other the whole day. He was charming and funny, much like the man he was described as before the war. And as much as I hate to admit it, due to the fact that it would most likely never work, I was falling for him.

Though in the back of my mind, the words from Doctor Strange’s note replay on loop.

‘He may seem fine on the outside, but there is a storm brewing in his mind.’

But why would Bucky go through the trouble of hiding behind a mask of happiness? It’s not like he feels he owns it to me, I barley know him! Perhaps he’s still unable to remember many of the bad memories. If so, I can only hope it stays that way. For his sake.

“Sure is beautiful, isn’t it?” I sigh in contentment, continuing to stare out at the New York skyline.

Bucky hums in agreement. “It sure is.” He responds, though unbeknownst to me, I was the one he was watching as he spoke.

“Addie-“ He begins to speak, but pauses, seemingly having trouble coming up with the right words. I turn my attention to him and wait for him to continue. “Do you... do you remember anything else form before the war? Or anything about my childhood?”

I sigh, noticing the longing look in his eyes. “I only watched the movies, perhaps if I read the comics I would would be able to give you more information... I’m really sorry.”

He nods understandingly, but I can see the disappointment hiding in his eyes. 

Damn you Addie! If only you had read the comics!

“And your sure they never mentioned a girl?”

What is with Bucky and this girl? I feel like if Bucky had a girlfriend they would have at least mentioned it in the movie.

“Umm, I think they may mentioned someone named Dot.” I offer, not sure if that’s the answer he was looking for.

“Dot, right.” Bucky confirms with a smile that doesn’t quite teach his eyes. But I think nothing of it, simply stepping out of our carrier as we have reached the end of the ride.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We decided against the subway and opted to walk back to the apartment. It was quite a long walk, but I didn’t mind. I mean, who can I complain when I have 6’2” hunk of gorgeous man by my side.

The sky was completely dark now, save for the moon. All the lights in the city make it near impossible to see the stars. Another reason why I prefer upstate to the city, you can see the stars there.

I follow Bucky as we turn down an ally, almost back to the apartment. As I step down the ally I have this strange feeling wash over me. The next moment I am aware of the cool feeling of metal on my arms. And no, it’s not Buckys hand.

When I look at my arms, I come to find the two bracelets have changed form, now covering the length of my forearms.

“What the-“

“Addie?” Bucky looks just as confused as I am. His eyes going back and forth between me and my arms.

He opens his mouth to speak again but is cut off by the sound of a gun being cocked.

“Both of you! Put your hands up.”

We both look towards the voice and find two men dressed in dark clothing, both wearing ski masks.

Both holding guns.

Slowly, we both raise are hands above our head as we wait for them to make the next move. 

You would think that my heart would be hammering in my chest right now, but it’s not. I feel strangely calm. Most likely because I know that Bucky could take them both down in a matter of seconds.

“We don’t want any trouble.” Bucky speaks. “Just walk away now and no one has to get hurt.”

The two men look to each other and snicker. “You’re in no position to be making threats buddy!” The taller one laughs out.

“Now-“ the other man begins to speak. “if you two stay still while we take your money, we may just let you live.”

As the men approach us I quickly turn to Bucky and whisper. “What ever you do, try not to kill them.”

Just so you all know, I really don’t have a problem with him killing the two scumbags. But having to get rid of the bodies would be an inconvenience that I am not in the mood for.

Bucky nods at me, exchanging a look with me that feels very familiar. As if we both knew what the other was about to do.

One man comes to each of us, both moving to check our pockets.

At this point I still have the bear in my hand, and for some reason decided I was not going to drop it on the dirty street, even though having both hands would probably be helpful.

As if we can hear each others thoughts, Bucky and I make our move at the same time.

As the shorter man reaches down for my fanny pack, a take my elbows, slamming them into the back of his head. He stumbles back, green eyes fuming with anger. He takes a shot at me but I block it with my vibranium covered arm.

I smirk at his reaction, while also silently thanking myself for rolling up my sleeves earlier. Cause I may be fine but the bullet definitely would have torn a whole in my shirt.

Before has time to shoot again, I charge him, tackling him to the ground. The gun flys out of his hand and he desperately scrambles to reach it. Just as he is about to reach the gun I stop him, taking my foot and stepping harshly on his wrist. And I could have sworn I herd a crack.

To be honest, I could have stopped there. I could have waited for Bucky to come knock him out. 

But, where’s the fun in that?

I yank the coward up by neck before shoving him against the wall. I ball up my fist a pull my arm back before taking a swing. Then I do it again,

and again,  
and again,

Until finally, someone grabs my arm. I whip my head around, ready to lash out at the person who stopped me, until I see that the person is Bucky. I look into his big blue eyes and calm down immediately. 

“You can stop now Addie.” Bucky says as he releases my arm. “You’re ok, you knocked him unconscious.” He chuckles a bit, though it sounds completely forced.

I look back down at the man, finally noticing the blood soaking through his mask. I go back and forth between looking at my bruised and bloody hand and the man. Bending down slowly, I reach to pull the disguise off the man, not wanting him to be suffocated by his blood soaked mask. His face is bloody and swollen, decorated in red and purple.

I stand up, looking at Bucky as I stutter, shaking slightly.

“I-I-I” I speak, not knowing what to say. 

“Shhh it’s ok.” Bucky coos at me, pulling me into a hug. “He’s still alive, everything’s fine.” He assures me.

I pull my head back, only a few inches away from Bucky’s face. “I-I don’t know what came over me.” I admit. “I didn’t even know I could do that...” 

Honestly, I’ve never even been in a fight before. Sure, I’ve taken some self defense classes and did some boxing to stay in shape but...

“Don’t worry about it.” Bucky tells me, pulling away from the hug while keeping an arm sling around my shoulders. “He could have killed you... you did what you had to do. Now come on, let’s get back home. I heard some thunder earlier, I think there’s a storm coming.”

Bucky and I leave the two men in the ally, taking the guns with us and head off. As we turn out of the ally and down a new street I see a flash of red and blue out of the corner of my eye. When I turn to look, it’s gone.

I shake my head, I’m probably just losing my mind. No biggie.

Besides, we don’t really have time to go back and look. Like Bucky said,

There’s a storm coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter is a little shorter than usual but I hope you enjoyed! I had a lot of fun writing the fight scene! Also, what do you all think is going on with Addie? Is she going crazy?
> 
> Thanks for reading, and as always, comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!


	10. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Book Mood Board](https://www.pinterest.com/tessytess9595/adeline-rose/)

Bucky had been right. A storm did come...

 

And it was one hell of a storm.

 

The wind was howling, blowing the rain harshly against the windows. Every drop against the glass sounding like small pebbles being thrown at the window.

Despite sleeping in the bed (though I tried to convince Bucky we should take turns) I couldn’t get comfortable. I was on edge, the sound of lightning zapping through the air every few minutes keeping me awake.

I’ve always hated lightning. When I was a kid I would hide under my bed during storms, and though I may not be as scared as I used to be, I surely felt uneasy.

 

It also didn’t help that I was once again woken by Bucky screaming.

 

I shoot up from the bed as a blood curdling scream rings through the air, making my hair stand on end. Despite the shout sounding even more pained than last time, I don’t bring a weapon, knowing Bucky’s probably just having another nightmare.

I dash out of the room, making a sharp turn around the hall and bound over to the couch.

“Stop!!! Don’t you fucking touch her I swear!!!” 

I bend down level with Bucky, shaking him roughly in effort to rouse him from his slumber. “Wake up Buck! Everything’s ok, your just dreaming!”

“You’re hurting her! Stop! Please, I’ll do anything!”

If only he wasn’t screaming so loud, I would just sing to him like I did the other night. 

To make things worse, he’s seems to be frantically scratching the skin right above his metal arm. Nails digging into his scared flesh, leaving trails of blood.

“BUCKY!!” I shout at the top of my lungs.

Buckys eyes shoot open, wide, frantic, and filled with tears. His gazes searching the room quickly, trying to remember where he is.

I softly place my hands on both sides of his face, making him look into my eyes.

“It’s ok Bucky. It’s just us. We’re safe.” I assure him, lightly brushing away a tear with my thumb.

Bucky shakes his head slightly. “I-I thought they killed you.” He breaths out shakily, relief washing over his face.

I want to question him. Who did he think had killed me? Hydra? Why was he dreaming about me in the first place? Though I’m more concerned about his bleeding shoulder at the moment.

I gently take his flesh hand and place it over my heart. “Can you feel that? My heart is still beating... And as long as it’s beating, I swear, I will never let them hurt you again.”

In reality, if hydra ever did come I doubt there would be much I could do. But in this moment I decided that I would do everything in my power to keep this man from ever having to feel that pain again.

“Come on Bucky.” I sigh, pulling him up from his seat. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” Bucky nods, letting me guide him into the bathroom and sitting him down on the edge of the tub. I motion for him to raise his arms as I strip him of his shirt.

“Does it hurt?” I ask, taking a moment to inspect the wounds, which seem to have already healed up for the most part.

“I’ve had worse.” He shrugs, refusing to look at me.

I nod and go to grab a soft washcloth, wetting it in the sink with cool water. 

Moving back over to Bucky I take a seat on the closed toilet lid beside him. Bringing the washcloth to his shoulder I begin to wipe away the dried blood. It’s at this moment I realize that he’s still crying, silent heavy tears flowing from his eyes. It makes my heart ache to see him like this, such a strong, kind man feeling absolutely defeated.

In an effort to comfort him I begin to sing him a song I used to sing to the children at the orphanage wherever they woke up from a bad nightmare.

 

_ you are my sunshine   
_

_ my only sunshine  _

_ you make me happy _

_ when skies are grey _

 

I continue to softly sing as I wipe away the blood, and by the time I’m finished Bucky has stopped crying.

“Thank you.” He mumbles to me as I toss the now dirty cloth into the laundry bin.

“Huh?” I ask, not having heard him.

Bucky clears his throat. “Thank you. Thank you for helping me. Thank you for not running at the first sign of trouble. Most importantly, thank you for not leaving me.”

I soft smile tugs at my lips and I move to hug Bucky, my small arms wrapping around his broad frame. He eagerly returns the hug, holding me so tight it’s as if he’s afraid I may slip away.

“I already told you Bucky.” I remind him. “I with ya till the end of the line.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After that I ended up convincing Bucky to share the bed with me, informing him that sleeping beside someone may help with the nightmares.

Sunlight softly flows in through the partially open blinds, waking me from sleep. I rub my eyes lazily and sit up, eyes searching the room for Bucky who seems to be missing. I sigh, not particularly worried, he’s probably in the living room.

Picking up my phone from my bedside I decided to open up my twitter feed (yes, twitter exists here) I go to trending, immediately intrigued by the title,

 

‘Everyone’s favorite friendly neighborhood crime fighter strikes again!’

 

I tap the headline to read more.

 

‘Early this morning two of New York’s most wanted serial muggers were left on the front steps of the Queens police department. The two men where found restrained by webs, left with a note from the increasingly popular Spiderman.’

I click the image, waiting for it to load. The moment it does I’m forced to do a double take.

Those are the guys from last night! And damn do they look bad. Both bruised, one of the men with both eyes swollen shut. I swallow thickly. Did I do that? I scroll down through the feed to find out more.

Reports say they are being held under 20 counts of armed robbery, multiple assault charges, as well as one murder charge.

Huh, looks like these guys had it coming.

As I continue to read I learned that the men had been taken to the hospital to undergo medical evaluation. Apparently both had multiple fractures, including, but not limited to, broken nose, fractured ribs, shattered jaw, and a few missing teeth. It appears the guy I took down had the most injuries, which I find completely unlikely. I mean, I’m just some small chick who’s taken a few boxing classes. There’s no way I’m stronger than Bucky, right? He probably just better at controlling how hard he lands his blows.

But still, a shattered jaw? There’s no way I should be able to do that without some kind of weapon. I mean, my knuckles aren’t even bruised! I thought they would have been considering they looked pretty banged up immediately after the altercation. It must have just been the other guys blood.

 

Suddenly the door opens, causing my to jump. I turn to the door to find Bucky looking quite unwell.

“Mornin Buck!” I greet happily before shifting to a softer tone. “How ya feeling? You look like something’s bothering you.” I point out.

Bucky simply shrugs, not sparing me a glance. “M’fine.” He grumbles out, walk past me and into the kitchen, setting down a few groceries.

Huh, that weird. Bucky’s usually a lot more talkative than that. Perhaps he feels embarrassed about what happened last night?

“Ya know... if you feel weird about last night, you don’t need to.” I say softly.

Bucky shakes his head, pulling out a bag of fruit. 

“Are those plums?” I asked happily. I’ve been carving the favorite fruit of mine ever since I got here, and I totally forgot to buy some the other day.

Bucky just nods, giving me no verbal answer.

“May I?” I ask, reaching toward the delicious purple fruit.

Bucky nods again.

I take one of the plums, moving around the bar past Bucky, grabbing a knife out of a  drawer and being cutting away the skin. 

I’ve never been a fan of plum skin, I always found it to bitter.

“So,” I begin, trying to start a conversation that might peak his interest. “I was on my phone this morning, and apparently they caught the guys that tried to mug us last night. Well, technically Spider-Man did, but he turned them into the cops.”

Bucky’s expression barley changes as I tell him the news, only a brief look of confusion at the mention of Spiderman. But other than that, he’s emotionless.

“Apparently they’re wanted for at least 20 counts of armed robbery, and a murder.”

I study Bucky’s face, still nothing.

I sigh frustrated, before yelling out a moment later. 

 

“Shit!”

 

I look down to my now bleeding hand. I shake head. My dumbass just had to be too lazy to get a cutting board, opting to cut the plum in my hand instead. Resulting in me sliceing a decent sized gash in between my thumb and pointer finger.

I sigh in aggravation, dropping the knife in the sink, pushing past Bucky to get to the bathroom. Buck has looked like he was about to ask if I was ok but I ignored him, not in the mood anymore.

 

I roughly close the bathroom door behind me. Siting down on the closed toilet lid and taking an angry bite out of my plum.

And yes I’m still bleeding, not to mention a bit of blood got on the fruit. But at the moment, I just couldn’t be fucked. Besides l, it’s my blood anyway, and I’ll just clean it and bandage it after I finish eating.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Bucky and I didn’t talk much for the rest of the day. He had been avoiding me like the plague and it was really starting to piss me off.

I spent the day reading the book Strange gave me about superpowers. 

I’m beginning to think that the Vibranium arm bracelets can sense danger. Either that or they are somehow connected to my nervous system, and were trigger by me feeling I was in danger.

I also learned they don’t come off.

Like ever.

I texted Strange about it, but he simply blew it off, saying I’d get the hang of it eventually.

It was currently night and I was laying on the bed alone. I wasn’t sure wether Bucky was going to share the bed with me tonight. But honestly I had more pressing things on my mind right now.

One of them being why I didn’t feel guilty about hurting the man I beat up. Logically, it made since. He’s a bad person and he had it coming. But aren’t normal people supposed to bothered by hurting people? Isn’t it supposed be hard on the psyche?

Another, perhaps more concerning matter is the healing factor. I should have noticed it after the burn on my foot seemed to disappear in a day. But it took me until tonight to realize it.

I had been changing my bandage, wanting to see if it had stopped bleeding considering it was a fairly deep cut. After taking off the last bit of gauze and finding the blood dried up to a scab, I went to wash it again, not wanting to get an infection. But as soon as I started cleaning the cut, the scab started to rub away. When I had cleaned away all the blood I found my hand to be good as new, not even a scar! How is that even possible? Does everyone who associates with the Avengers/future Avenger get powers? Did the bracelets have something to do with it? Did I somehow gain abilities when I crashed into this dimension?

How am I even here anyway?

 

And why me?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It had been a week, a week of being ignored and blown off by everyone I know.

Which to be fair, is only two people.

But still!

 

Strange was no help whatsoever. He kept saying I could come in and talk to him about my concerns. But every time we were meant to meet he just so happens to have something mysteriously come up.

Bucky was no use either, when I told him my discovery he didn’t even seem surprised. His response being along the lines of ‘maybe you always had powers and your memory is just shit.’ To be frank, Bucky was being an ass. He had gone back to sleeping on the couch again. Luckily he didn’t seem to be having crazy nightmares anymore. But of course, as if life wasn’t giving me a hard enough time already, it decide to get worse.

 

I was laying in bed, relaxing with my eyes closed.

If someone had told me a week ago I would be on the run with THE Bucky Barnes in week, I would have brushed them off as another crazy New Yorker.

But here I am, laying alone on a bed in a dingy apartment with a former brainwashed assassin in the next room.

My mind began to go blank as I started to succumb sleep.

That is, until I was quite rudely awakened by the feeling of cold metal gripping tightly around my neck.

 

Sound familiar yet?

 

I was in the air in an instant, feet dangling helplessly in the air. My hand immediately reaching for the cold hand around my neck, desperately clawing and pulling.

Bucky’s cold, dead eyes bore into mine.

“Bucky! B-Bucky stop!” I trying to yell but it comes out in a rasp. I desperately search his face for any sign of recognition, but his eyes are glazed over. It’s almost as if he can’t see me. Could he be doing this in his sleep?

‘ **Shut the hell up Addie, this isn’t the time to ask questions!** ’ A voice rings in my head. It sounds like my voice but I don’t seem to have any control over it.

But the voice is right.

“Soldat...” I choke out, going for another tactic. 

For a brief moment, a look of familiarity passes over his features and his hand losses slightly. I take the his momentary confusion to my advantage, using the strength of my core to pull up my legs and kick him hard in the gut.

He grunts in pain as his hand slips from my neck.

I fall to the floor in a clatter, knees scraping against the wood floor. Not even taking a moment to catch my breath, I scramble to my feet and sprint out of the room.

With the winter soldier hot on my tail I frantically search the room for some sort of weapon, my eyes landing on the broom.

 

Better than nothing, right?

 

He stomps over to me, fists clenched.

I take a few steps back before I end up hitting a wall. I hold the broom out in front of me like a sword.

“En garde?” I joke, trying to lighten the situation with my sub-par humor. Not that he could really sense the humor at the moment. The joke was mainly for my on benefit.

He easily yanks the broom from my grip, breaking it in half over his knee and throwing it to the side.

Well now he’s just being a show off.

“The hell that broom ever do to you?” I yell, slightly irritated that I’d have to buy a new broom.

The soldier’s fist pulls back, gearing up for a punch. I quickly duck down just as his fist meets the metal door. I slide underneath him, between his legs, and dart to the kitchen.

I take a deep breath. How the hell am I going to get out of this? I can’t just leave the apartment. He’d follow me and then we’d for sure be caught.

If only there was some way I could control him.

 

Wait a minute...

 

“Bucky, this is your last chance.... I need you to wake up.” I warn the solider, dreading what I was about to do. Could I even do it? Saying those words... would that make me as bad as hydra?

 

‘ **You have no choice! He’ll kill you if you don’t!’** The voice speaks again.

 

I let out a shaky sigh, the voice is right again. He was only a few feet away now. There’s no other option.

 

“ _Longing_ ”

 

I begin to calmly call out the words in Russian as he takes a step closer.

 

“ _Rusted_ ”

 

He beings to slow down, the words beginning to take effect.

 

“ _Furnace_ ”

 

He halts his movement.

 

“ _Daybreak_ ”

 

He grits his teeth, face contorting in pain.

 

I sniffle, trying to hold back tears.

 

“ _Seventeen_ ”

 

Now he’s screaming, hands griping his head tightly in pain.

 

“ _Benign_ ”

 

He falls to his knees.

 

“ _Nine_ ”

 

He screams louder.

 

“ _Homecoming_ ”

 

The screaming stops.

 

“ _One_ ”

 

His eyes glaze over, and in a shaky breath I say the last word.

 

“ _Fright_ _car_ ”

 

Bucky is no longer moving. Frozen, kneeling on the floor with his eyes on me.

 

“Soldat?” I ask, fresh hot tears trailing down my face.

 

 

 

 

 

“ _Ready_ _to_ _comply_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Addie must have sound proof walls or something. Cause you can bet you ass I would call to complain if my neighbors kept screaming in the middle of the night.


	11. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Book Mood Board](https://www.pinterest.com/tessytess9595/adeline-rose/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit more cursing in this chapter so I thought I’d give you all a heads up. Let me know in the comments how you feel about Addie using ‘bad language words’

In the morning he was gone.

 

I would like to say he left without a trace, it would sound more poetic, but it just isn’t the truth.

 

The whole apartment still had his scent lingering in the air, and the majority of his clothing left in the closet. The broom was still left broken on the floor, laying in splinters, and a dent was left where his fist had connected to the door.

 

I walk around the apartment, running my fingers over the dents in the door, surveying the damage.

 

Suddenly I hear my phone ding, alerting me I had received a text. I quickly pad over to its place on the counter, hoping the message would be from Bucky, and it was.

 

However it was not the message I wanted to hear.

 

 _Dear_ _Adeline_ ,

 

  _F_ _irst_ _of_ _all_ _i’d_ _like_ _to_ _apologize_ _for_ _last_ _night_ , _as_ _well_ _as_ _for_ _leaving_. _However_ _I_ _believe_ _it’s_ _in_ _your_ _best_ _interest_ _that_ _I_ _go_ , _so_ _I_ _can_ _insure_ _your_ _safety_. _Please_ _don’t_ _blame_ _yourself_ _for_ _this_... _I_ _need_ _to_ _go_ _find_ _myself.._. _to_ _remember_ _who_ _I_ _am_. _I_ _promise_ _I_ _will_ _come_ _back_ _when_ _I_ _can_ _be_ _sure_ _it_ _is_ _safe_ _for_ _you_ _to_ _be_ _around_ _me_.

 

 _Stay_ _safe_.

 

 _From_ _yours_ _truly_ ,

 _Bucky_ _Barnes_

 

 

I chuckle a little at first, finding it amusing that he sent me a text in letter format.

But eventually my chuckle turns into a soft cry, and soon after I have angry tears running down my cheeks.

 

I slam my phone back down on the counter.

 

“Are you kidding me!! You promise to come back? You also promised not to leave but here I am! All alone!” I yell, screaming to no one but myself.

 

After that I totally lose it. Taking the broken ends of the broom and slamming it into the door. Over and over again, until the wood is in pieces.

 

He left me! With no one! I’m in a doomed world I’m not familiar with, with absolutely no one!!

 

I’m completely. Fucking. Alone!

 

I let out a frustrated scream as I slam my fist into the door. A dent left in its place.

 

 

Wait... what?

 

 

How the fuck did I put a dent in a METAL door? That doesn’t make any sense.

 

Quit frankly, none of this makes any fucking sense!!

 

The healing, the strength, that fact that I’m in a fucking alternate dimension!!

 

I begin hyperventilating as my thoughts continue to race, unable to calm myself down.

 

‘ **Get** **ahold** **of** **yourself** **soldier**!’

 

I jump, startled by the voice.

“What?” I call out. “Who said that? Who’s there?!” I spin around, eyes frantically searching the apartment.

 

‘ **Me** , **dumbass**! **I** **right** **fucking** **here**!’

 

“Where? I don’t see you.”

 

‘ **I’m** **in** **your** **head** , **idiot**.’

 

Huh? In my head? That doesn’t make sense, I’m not a crazy person, I don’t hear voices.

 

‘ **Well** **you’re** **hearing** **one** **now** , **and** **you** **heard** **me** **last** **night** **too**!’

 

I shakily walk over to the couch and sit down, taking a deep breath.

 

“Who are you.” I ask.

 

‘ **I’m** **you**... **for** **the** **most** **part**. **And** **you** **don’t** **need** **to** **speak** **out** **loud** **for** **me** **to** **hear** **you** , **I’m** **in** **your** **head** ’

 

Ok, I guess that makes sense... at least it makes more sense than everything else.

 

Why haven’t I heard you before?

 

‘ **Everything** **will** **make** **sense** **soon** , **for** **now** , **calm** **down** **and** **go** **see** **the** **doctor** ’

 

 

And that’s what I did. I texted Strange and informed him I was coming over today, and that he wasn’t going to weasel his way out of it.

 

Luckily he agreed, though he requested I pick up a lunch order for him at his favorite deli.

At first, I refused, I told him I’m not fucking post mates and he can get his own damn lunch...

 

Then he offered me $50 bucks as a delivery fee.

 

Obviously I agreed.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I was surprised when he gave me an address to a place in Queens, It’s quite far away from the sanctum and I had the feeling the Strange doesn’t get out much. Luckily for me I live on the edge of Brooklyn and Queens so it was only about a 10 minute walk.

 

I arrived at a quaint little corner store called Delmar’s Deli-Grocery store. The inside isn’t very big, just the size of a typical corner store though it had a small area for seating at the front.

 

I walk up to the man standing behind the counter. He’s burley but friendly looking, and has dark gray hair and a beard.

 

“Hi!” I smile cheerfully, doing my best to be pleasant and friendly despite the fact the I’m barley holding it together. “Could I get a Cuban sandwich please?”

 

He smile back. “Sure thing! Will that be all?”

 

“Yes- Oh and could I get that with black olives and pickles?” I request, almost forgetting the one thing Stephen INSISTED I remember.

 

He nods. “Of course. That will be $5.”

 

I pull my wallet from my mini backpack and pull out a crumpled up 5 dollar bill. He takes the cash and places it in the register.

“Would you like your receipt?”

 

“No thank you.”

 

“Alright your order will be ready in a few minutes.” He informs me, turning away to begin making the sandwich. I walk away from the counter to sit and wait at one of the tables. I read over Bucky’s message again and again, trying to come up with something to say.

 

 _Don’t_ _be_ _sorry_ _Buck_. _None_ _of_ _this_ _was_ _your_ _fault_. _I_ _didn’t_ _even_ _get_ _hurt_! _I’m_ _so_ _sorry_ _I_ _said_ _the_ _words_.... _I_ _didn’t_ _know_ _what_ _else_ _to_ _do_. _I_ _understand_ _if_ _you_ _don’t_ _forgive_ _me_ _for_ _that_ , _but_ _please_ , _please_ _come_ _back_. _You’re_ _my_ _only_ _friend_... _I’m_ _all_ _alone_ _in_ _a_ _world_ _I_ _don’t_ _know_... _please_ _don’t_ _leave_ _me._

 

Just as I send the message, a little bell rings at the front of the store, signaling a new customer. At first, I pay it no mind, but then I hear the customers voice.

 

“Hey Mr. Delmar! What up?” A young and cheery voice calls out.

 

I look up from my phone and I swear my eyes were the size of saucers.

 

It was Peter. Fucking. Parker.

 

“Holy shit.” I mutter under my breath, and thankfully he doesn’t hear.

 

“Mr. Parker! Glad to see my favorite customer! Number 5, right?”

 

“Yeah. And, um, pickles and can you smush it down real flat-“

 

I stop listening to there conversation as my mind starts thinking a million miles an hour and my heartbeat quickens. I’m trying really hard not to fan girl right now. Sebastian Stan wasn’t the only Marvel actor I had a crush on.

Wait, isn’t Peter like 15?

That’s weird.

 

I try to focus on my breathing and not draw attention to myself.

I can’t believe I’m sitting only 10 feet away from the actual Spiderman! Should I say hi? No, I can’t say hi, he doesn’t know me. It’s not like I go just go up to him and say ‘hey spidey, love the movie!’

 

“Excuse me, miss?” Than man named Delmar calls out, grabbing my attention. “Your sandwich is ready.” He says, holding the bag with the sandwich across the counter.

 

“Oh, thank you.” I say, getting up from my seat and taking the bag. I feel Peters eyes follow me, checking out my short, red plaid skirt and black sweater. I can’t help but smirk a little. I almost forgot that Peter is an awkward high school boy that gets nervous around girls. You know what? Maybe I should say hi to him... maybe I can even befriend him before Tony!

 

“Peter?” I question as if I just noticed him. “Peter Parker?”

 

Peters eyes wide. ‘M-me?” He stutters, causing me to chuckle.

“Unless you know anyone else in here with that name.” I joke, gesturing to the empty store.

 

“Right, right.” he chuckles nervously. “And h-how exactly do you know me?”

 

“From Midtown High.” I lie, saying it as if it’s the most obvious thing ever.

 

“Oh, yeah of course! You’re uh, you’re...” He trails off, trying to pretend he knows who I am.

 

“It’s okay Peter, you don’t have to pretend you remember me.” I laugh. “I’m Addie, I graduated a year ago.”

 

“Oh, cool.” He responds, still seeming confused on how I would remember him.

 

“Here ya go Mr. Parker.” Delmar says, handing him over his sandwich.

 

“Thanks Mr. Delmar.” Peter responds, only half paying attention as he grabs the sandwich.

 

“Mind if I join you?” I ask, chewing my bottom lip nervously.

 

At this point, I’ve totally forgot about Strange.

 

Peter nods eagerly. “Y-Yeah, of course! Are you sure you want to?” He questions, to which I simply laugh and sit back down at the table I was previously at. Peter just stares at me for a moment, dumbfounded.

 

“Ya gonna sit or...” I trail off, gesturing to the empty seat across from me.

 

“Oh, Yeah.” He responds quickly, finally taking a seat. Still not sure what to say.

 

I begin unwrapping the sandwich as I speak. “So, hows school been?” I ask, attempting to make small talk before taking a bite out of my sandwich.

 

Damn, Delmar really does make the best sandwiches.

 

“It’s good.” He says, taking out his own sandwich. “Everyone was right about junior year being the hardest.”

 

Wait...what? Junior year? I thought- “Hey Pete, how old are you?”

 

“18.” He answers, taking a bite of his own sandwich.

 

18? I thought he was 15. Maybe even younger because I know for a fact that Civil War hasn’t happened yet. What was it that Doctors Strange told me? That this wasn’t and exact copy of the movies, cause I’m here?

Oh god, I hope I’m not in a fan fiction.

 

“Looks like we have the same taste in sandwiches.” Peter comments, drawing me out of my thoughts.

 

I smile. “Yeah, I guess we do.”

 

 

Peter and I spent an hour just taking and eating, getting to know each other. In all honesty, I’m having fun. I felt like a spy on some top secret mission. Though I did feel bad for lying to Peter. But it’s not like I could just come out and say ‘hey I’m from another dimension where you’re just a movie character!’

 

After finishing lunch and making sure to exchange numbers I went to leave, only to be stopped as I was pushing open the door.

 

“Hey Addie?” Peter calls out.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Would you ah- maybe want to c-come over?” He questions nervously, fiddling with the string of his hoodie. “My friend and are are building a LEGO Deathstar and-“ Peter shakes his head, cutting himself off. “Never mind that’s dumb, you wouldn’t-“

 

“Ok.” I answer simply.

 

Peter looks up at me surprised.”W-Wait, for real?”

 

I smile, nodding. “Sure, why not? I love Star Wars and haven’t built legos in forever.” I answer honestly.

 

Peters face lights up. “Oh, ok! Awesome!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Aunt May, I’m home!” Peter yells as we walk through the door to his apartment. “I brought a friend, hope you don’t mind.”

 

“Sure honey I don’t mind!” Calls out a kind feminine voice.

 

In the living room sits a very pretty brunette woman that I immediately recognize to be Aunt May. When she turns around to see who Peters new friend is her brows raise in shock.

“Wow Peter! You didn’t tell me your friend is a pretty girl!” She exclaims happily, standing from the couch and walking over to us, hand extended for me to shake.

“I’m Peters aunt, May.” She introduces herself.“But you can just call me May.”

 

I smile and shake her hand. “Nice to meet you, May. I’m Adeline, but most people call me Addie.”

 

“So how do you two know each other?” She inquires. “You look a little older than the average High Schooler.”

 

“She used to go to Midtown High.” Peter answers for me. “She Graduated last year.”

 

“Oh well thats great-“

 

“Yeah we’re gonna go to my room now, thanks Aunt May!” Peter says, pulling me away from his Aunt before she can finish,probably worried she’ll say something to embarrass him.

 

Peter quickly pulls me into his room, shutting the door behind us. I gaze around his room and my eyes land on Ned, who is currently sitting on Peters bed with a large box of legos in hand.

 

“Uh, Peter?”

 

“Yeah Ned?”

 

“I don’t know if you know this... but there’s a supermodel standing behind you.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It’s 1AM..... I’ve been laying in bed for hours trying to sleep, but I can’t. My mind won’t turn off. Despite the fun time I had with Ned and Peter I can’t stop thinking about Bucky. I was so mad at him this morning I didn’t even stop to think that maybe this was my fault. I was the one that said the words. I did the same thing HYDRA did. And I can’t blame him for leaving because of that. I should have kept trying to wake him up.

 

For the second time today I felt warm tears rolling down my cheeks. I let out a shaky sigh, holding the stuffed bear Bucky won me tight to my chest.

 

It’s all my fault.

 

This is all my fault.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So obviously I made Peter older in this. He’s still going to have his homecoming storyline but I thought it would be weird for Addie to be attracted to him if he was 15. 
> 
> As a side note, I’m thinking about posting this story to Wattpad as well. I’m interested to your opinions on that/if you think it would get good reaction.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed! Comments and kudos always appreciated!
> 
> Also, be prepared for a plot twist next chapter! I don’t think anyone will see it coming...


	12. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Book Mood Board](https://www.pinterest.com/tessytess9595/adeline-rose/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought I was going to do the big plot twist this chapter... but I realized the chapter would be way too long if I did that so I decided to spilt it up. That being said, big changes will be happening soon...

I’m _sorry._

 

That’s the only response I had gotten from Bucky.

 

After that he didn’t answer any more of my texts, or any of my calls.

 It’s been 3 weeks since he left, and for the majority of those 3 weeks I’ve been wallowing around in self pity. I just kept replying the night over and over in my head, thinking of how I could have done it differently.

 It was the Wednesday of the second week that the voice finally spoke to me again, telling me to get off my ass and go see Strange. She doesn’t talk much, the only times she seems to speak is when she wants me to do something. 

When I finally did go to see Strange, he wasn’t there. Wong was the one who answered the door, only to tell me that Stephen was attending to a potentially ‘world ending’ crisis. I knew he was lying because Stephen gave me the same excuse a week before.

Thankfully Wong was nice enough to take me out for Tea and try and answer some of my questions. He honestly wasn’t really sure what to think of my newfound ‘abilities’. He agreed it could have something to do with the bracelets but he couldn’t say for sure do to the fact that there was absolutely nothing written about them, and barely anything written about Atlantis.

Surprisingly, I didn’t mind. Wong was good company and he even helped me realize that it’s not my fault that Bucky left.

 Wong and I are scheduled to get Tea again next week.

 I’ve also been hanging out with Peter more. Especially now that I moved on from the whole Winter Soldier incident.

Well, maybe I shouldn’t say moved on, I’ve simply gone from being sad to being aggravated. I was done crying over someone who clearly didn’t care that much for me.

I still haven’t told Peter the truth yet, I’ve been waiting for the right moment. Apparently that moment would be coming sooner than I thought...

 

The distant sound of sirens and car horns echo down the dark streets as Peter and I walk around Brooklyn. We had just gone to see the ‘new’ Suicide Squad movie. I tried to convince Peter not to get too excited for it, not wanting him to be as disappointed as I was when I had seen it back in my own world. Unfortunately, he was still let down. Though he did enjoy seeing some of his favorite comic book characters in live-action.

After the movie we went to get ice cream at Ample Hills Creamery. I was happy to find that one of my favorite ice cream places exists in this world too.

“I still can believe how much that movie sucked.” Peter complains. “The trailers made it look so cool!”

“I know, pal, I know.” I console him, gently patting his shoulder. “But hey, at least we got ice cream!” I cheer, talking a lick of from my double scoop cone of Golden Door, the taste of cannoli filling and Irish dark chocolate whisky cake dancing on my tongue.

Peter nods in agreement, taking another taste of his own. “We definitely need to go again. I think Munchies is my new favorite flavor.”

 We continue to walk as we eat our ice cream. Peter always insisted on walking me home, he was surprisingly assertive when it came to protecting his friends. Of course I never actually let him walk me home, I thought it would be better for him to not know where I live Incase HYDRA or someone ever found out we were friends and tried to get information for him. So I always had him drop me off at a random apartment a few blocks away.

 “You know what?” Peter speaks, breaking the silence. “You kinda remind me of Harley Quinn.” 

I quirk a brow. “In what way?”

Peter shrugs. “Well you’re both pretty blondes and have blue eyes... also you’re wearing your hair in pigtails and you occasionally talk to yourself.” He adds.

Huh, he does have a point. Though to be fair I think I did my pigtails in a slightly more mature way than hers, but he’s spot on about talking to myself. I have a bad habit of answering the voice in my head out loud.

Wait did he just call me pretty?

“Peter?” I ask softly, smirking. “Did you just call me pretty?”

Peters eyes widen and he blushes. “D-did I? I just meant-“

He stutters to try and explain himself but I’m quickly distracted by the voice in my head.

 

‘ **You’re** **being** **followed**.’

 

I furrow my brows. What? By who?

The next moment I feel a familiar sensation of cool metal sliding up my forearm.

This can’t be good.

“Peter get behi-“

Before I can finish, Peter and I are shoved into a dark alley. I drop my ice cream, tripping over my own feet and begin to stumble but thankfully Peter catches me.

 “Well, well, well, look who it is.” A rough masculine voice calls out from the shadows.

 

Why do I recognize that voice?

 

Instinctively I trying to push Peter behind me, but of course, he doesn’t budge. The man emerges from the shadows, his face is covered in bruises, his crooked smile showing several missing teeth.

Despite the swelling and bent nose I immediately recognize him from the mugshots. It’s one of the men that tried to mug Bucky and I.

How did he get out?!

“Bet you thought you’d seen that last of me, sweetheart.” He takes a few menacing steps forward. “Not so tough without your boyfriend, huh?” 

Peter furrows his brows. “Wait. Why do you automatically assume that I’m not-“ 

I cut Peter off with a look before he can finish. “Now is not the time to chat Pete.” I whisper sternly, before taking a step in front of Peter.

“Just let my friend go.” I reason. “This is between you an me.”

 “What?! No I’m not leaving-“

“I’ll distract him while you sneak up on him from behind.” I quickly whisper to Peter.

The man chuckles humorlessly. “Ya know, usually I would...but the problem is you broke my buddies jaw. So I’m not feeling particularly interested in doing you any favors.” He continues to walk toward us, hand slowly moving to grab the black metal object from his waistband. Just as I raise my arms to block any potential bullets my ears are met with a peculiar sound.

 

_Thwack_

 

I slowly lower my arms to look back at the man, who’s right hand is now stuck to his waist by some strange web material. 

Web material?

I look back at Peter, who’s arm is still stretched out in front of him, his hand making the trademarked Spiderman gesture. “I swear I can explain!” He says with wide eyes, obviously freaked out that he had not only just revealed himself to me, but also the man who tried to attack us.

I look back and fourth between Peter and the man. It’s very dark and the guy is a least 20ft away, so there’s a chance he didn’t get a good look at Peters face. Either way, I don’t want Peter getting anywhere near the guy while he’s still conscious.

Ignoring Peters protests I march toward the sorry excuse for a man with my fists clench. Luckily for me I won’t have to chase him, the idiot is still standing there, trying to free his hand.

What a dumbass.

I step right in front of the man, raising my fist as I speak. “Nighty night, asshole.”

The moment after my fist connects to his cheek he’s on the ground, out cold. Peter runs up behind me, stuttering. “H-How d-did you just- how did he- w-why aren’t you freaking out?!”

I turn to Peter, ignoring the body on the ground. “About the dude with a gun or the fact that your Spiderman?”

Peter shakes his head, pretending to laugh at such an outrageous accusation. “W-What? I’m not- I’m not Spiderman.”

“Really?” I ask sarcastically, tilting my head to the side. “So you just happen to have the exact same web shooters as him?”

Peter opens and closes his mouth a few times, trying to come up with the right words, however all he succeeds in is looking like a fish.

“Listen Pete, Ive known about you being Spiderman for awhile now.” I admit, leaving Peter even more shocked.

“H-How? Why didn’t you tell me?”

 “It’s complicated.” I sigh. “I wanted to tell you sooner but I was waiting for the right time... why don’t we go back to your place and talk about it?” I suggest.

“We gotta take care of the guy first.” He reminds me, motioning to the unconscious man laying by my feet.

“Right...” I agree. “Well, do your thing.” I take a few steps back giving Peter room to work. Peter lays the guy against the brick wall of the ally before he begins webbing him up.

“So I guess my cover is blown...” Peter sighs.

 I shake my head. “Not necessarily. It’s dark so hopefully he didn’t get a good look at your face. Also, I hit ‘em pretty hard so if we’re lucky he won’t remember.... I can hit ‘em again just in case... if you want.”

 “No, no.” Peter shakes his head. “It’s fine.” He assures me, I just shrug my shoulders.

 “How does he know you?” Peter questions, having finished securing the guy to the wall. 

“He and his partner tried to rob my friend and I a few weeks ago... obviously didn’t turn out too well for them.” I chuckle.

Peters brows shoot up towards his hair line. “That was you!? I saw you take down his friend... you fight like some kind of trained spy...oh god, your not part of the CIA are you?! Did they find out I’m Spiderman and send you to bring my in? Please don’t let them experiment on me....”

“Whoa, whoa, Peter calm down.” I command him, gently resting my hands on his shoulders. “No one is going experiment on you. Ok? Your secret is safe, I’m not from the CIA.”

 Peter takes a deep breath. “Ok, ok, I’m calm.”

“Good.”

“But I know you’re hiding something.” He adds.

 I sigh. “ I am. And I swear I’ll tell you everything as soon as we get back to your apartment.”

 Peter is quite for a moment, debating whether or not he trusts me enough to bring me back to his apartment. “Fine. Right after I call the police to pick this guy up, we go to my place... be prepared cause I got a lot of questions.”

 

You and me both, buddy, you and me both.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Peter sits in his desk chair, watching mecuriously as I sit on his bed, fiddling with one of the bracelets. After a few moments of no one talking I decided to speak up.

“So..... what do you want to know first?” I question.

“I wanna know how you were able to take down that guy in one punch. No offense, but you don’t exactly look like the kinda person that can do that... no offense.”

“You said ‘no offense’ twice Peter.” I point out. “But to answer your question, I don’t know. These past few weeks I’ve been changing, becoming stronger and faster, it’s like all my senses have been heightened. My theory is that it’s the bracelets, but I can’t be sure.”

Peter narrows his eyes. “And where did the bracelets come from, exactly?”

 “I don’t think you’re going to believe me...” I trail off. Peter rolls his chair closer to where he’s sitting just a foot away from me.

 “I got superpowers after getting bit by a spider. I highly doubt that anything you say will be to crazy for me to believe.”

“Fine.” I sigh. “I got them from a wizard. He says they’re the only known artifact from the lost city of Atlantis.”

Peters jaw drops. “Atlantis is real?! And you met a wizard?!” 

I frown. “Wait... you’re just going to believe me? How do you know I’m not just some crazy person?”

Peter laugh. “Oh don’t worry, I definitely think your a crazy person... but you’re a crazy person with superpowers. Like I said, I got my from a spider. Why should I question where you got yours from?”

 I smile, but before I can respond Peter asks me another question.

“So tell me about the bracelets! How do they work? What do that do?” He questions excitedly.

I shrug my shoulders. “Not really sure how they work, I think they’re triggered by danger. And so far all they do is turn from bracelets into vambraces... 

“And that they may be the source of your powers?” Peter infers.

I nod. “Precisely.”

“Well why don’t you just take them off and see if you still have your powers?” Peter suggests.

I sigh, shaking my head. “Already tried. They don’t come off.”

Peter rolls his chair back to his desk, logging into his computer and opening google. “Well maybe we can find something about them online. Someone out there has gotta-“

“Peter.” I interrupt. “There’s still more I need to tell you.”

Peter looks back over at me. “Like what?”

“Like how I knew that you were Spiderman.” I remind him.

“Oh yeah.” He mumbles.

“What I’m about to tell you... it’s a lot to take in. And I understand if you don’t believe me, but it’s the truth.”

Come on Addie, spit it out.

“I’m not from midtown high. I’m not from this world at all.... I’m from an alternate dimension, and in my dimension, you, your whole world, isn’t real. In my universe, you only exist in comic books and movies. That’s how I Knew you were Spiderman, cause I saw you in movies. In fact, pretty much everyone in my world knows you’re Spiderman.”

 Peter just stares at me, neither of us speaking, neither of us sure what to say. Several more moments pass before Peter speaks again.

“I gotta be honest. I’m not really sure I believe you.” He admits.

 I nod. “It’s ok, I didn’t expect you to. What matters is that you will.”

 Peter furrows his brows. “How can you be so sure?” He asks.

“Because,” I smile “I know your future.... well some of it, and I’m going to tell you about it, and when it happens...then you’ll know I was telling the truth.”

Peter shakes his head. “I don’t understand. Even if what you say is true, that wouldn’t explain you knowing my future.”

I sigh. “I know it’s hard to understand but the movies I saw were about your future.” I try to explain. 

Peter looks at me thoughtfully, chewing on the inside of his cheek. “Fine. I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt, cause despite lying about being from Midtown High, you’re still a nice person, and I still consider you my friend.” Peter smiles softly. “So tell me my future miss psychic.” He jokes.

 I smile, relieved. “Well, I don’t want to totally give it away, cause I think it will be a fun surprise, but.... you’re going to meet a very wealthy man-“

 “How cliche.” Peter Interrupts, causing me to roll my eyes. 

“Just let me finish.” I sigh. “Now, as I was saying, you going to meet a wealthy man, and he’s going to want you to help him in a fight. He’s a good guy, with good intentions, but he’s on the wrong side in this battle. He’ll be very persuasive, he’ll give you a cool new suit and all kinds of tech. But I need you to remember what I’m telling you. The man he’s going to want you to fight against is innocent, framed for a crime he didn’t commit. What I need you to do is accept his offer and join him in the fight, make him think your on his side. But when he’s not looking I’ll need you to help the other team... can you do that?”

Peter scratches his head, chuckling awkwardly. “That’s a lot of information to remember Addie. How will I even know what battle your talking about?”

 “I think it will be fairly obvious.” I tell him. “But if it’s not, I’m pretty I’ll be there to let you know.”

 Peter gives me a funny look. “You’re going to be there too?”

 I nod. “He’s going to be fighting my friend... so if I can’t prevent the battle you can bet your ass I’ll be there for him.” I pause, noticing his clock says it’s midnight. “I should probably get going.” I stand up from the bed and make my way towards the door to leave, but Peter stops me.

 “You can’t go yet! We have so much more we need to discuss!” He exclaims.

 I give him a confused look. “Like what? I already told you everything.”

“You’re new superhero persona! Now that you have powers you gotta come up with a name.” Peter smiles. “Oo and make a suit!”

“Whoa, slow your roll Pete.” I laugh. “I don’t know if I’m ready for that. I don’t even know how to fight.” I admit.

“What are you talking about? I’ve seen you fight, you’re a natural!” He compliments, causing my to blush a little.

“I don’t know Pete-“

“Aw come on Addie, you said yourself that your going to be in the ‘big mysterious battle’” He says while making air quotes. “You might as well get some practice in.” He suggests.

Honestly, he has a point. If I want to help Bucky I’m going to need to prepare. “Alright, you win. But I’m not just going to put on a pair of tights and run off into the night.”

Peter shakes his head. “Of course not. I’ll teach you how to fight first.”

I smirk. “And who exactly taught you to fight short-stack?”

Peter rolls his eyes. “Addie stop calling me that we’re the same height. And I learned from Karate Kid and YouTube.”

 “First of all, I’m an inch taller than you, and second of all...Seriously? The internet taught you?”

Peter shrugs. “It’s not like I have my own Mr. Miyagi to train me.” He defends.

I sigh. “Fair enough, but if I’m doing this We’re at least going to a few boxing classes.”

 

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! This story is now available to read on Wattpad as well and if any of you have the time I would really appreciate if you guys have it some love/stars! Seriously though, no pressure, don’t feel like you have to do it. 
> 
> My Wattpad username is humtothemoon and the story title is Siren Song ~ A Bucky Barnes Story
> 
> Hope you all have a good Valentine’s Day! Send love!!


	13. Bad Teen Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Book Mood Board](https://www.pinterest.com/tessytess9595/adeline-rose/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the picture is a little blurry. I’ll link my Pinterest next time so you guys can get a sharper image if you guy care lol. Pretty please leave a comment and/or kudos if you enjoy!

**__ **

 

 

 

 ** _Oct. 21st - One month later..._**  
  
  
“Damn it.” I mutter as I prick my pointer finger with the sewing needle for the third time today. Luckily for me the small cut heals up almost instantly every time. I draw my finger to my mouth, sucking away the lingering drop of blood before going back to stitching on the scales.  
  
Shortly after my conversation with Peter, he had convinced me to make a suit. I mean, every hero needs a suit, right? At least, that’s what Peter had said. Not that I was a hero in any way, but if I was going to end up fighting I might as well be prepared.  
  
We still haven’t come up with a name yet. Peter thought it should relate to Atlantis, since that’s where the bracelets came from, and I had agreed. Well, at least to making my suit ocean themed. I had refused Peters idea of being called ‘The Mermaid’. Not that I even needed an alias yet, considering I have yet to go out and fight any crime.  
  
We did go to a few boxing classes though. Unfortunately we got kicked out after the third class when I accidentally busted open one of there punching bags. After that I had resorted to learning from Peters trainer... the internet.  
  
It worked surprisingly better than I thought, and I turned out to be a very fast learner.  
  
So that’s pretty much all I’ve been doing the past month. Training and sewing, occasionally going to get tea with Wong, and hanging out with Peter and Ned.  
  
Right now I’m at Peters house. We had decided to work on my suit at his place because his aunt has a sewing machine. But I’m currently working on hand-stitching the scales to the top. I’m pretty proud of the design I had one up with. The top was made of blue silicon scales with sliver accents, and my idea for the pants was to have scales starting at the top that gradually faded out. I also designed a silver ‘chest plate’ like piece made out of the same kevlar-spandex hybrid I had been using as the base for the suit.  
  
“Prick yourself again?” Peter asks, momentarily halting in his process of sewing up the pants with Aunt Mays machine.  
  
“Yep.” I grumble, growing rather impatient with how long it was taking to finish stitching on the scales.  
  
“Have you given any more thought to my suggestion?” He asks.  
  
“About Halloween or my superhero name?” I question back, keeping my eyes trained on what I was doing.  
  
“Halloween.” Peter clarifies.  
  
I roll my eyes. “I already told both you and Ned that the only way I’ll dress as Harley for Halloween is if you two dress as Poison Ivy and Cat Woman.” I laugh to myself as I imagine Peter or Ned dressed in a long red wig and green corset.  
  
“There’s no way that’s happening.” He tells me. “Besides, I already got a Batman costume, and Ned is gonna be Superman.”  
  
“Then there’s no way I’m going to be Harley.” I shrug. “Sorry kid.”  
  
Unbeknownst to him, I actually was going to be Harley. I just wanted to see if I could get Peter and Ned to dress as Ivy and Cat Woman.  
  
Harley has actually been my favorite comic book character ever since I watched Batman: The Animated series as a kid. I had actually cosplayed as her at a convention before. Coincidentally, I had been driving back from the small upstate convention when I crashed my bike and woke up in this world, so I still have my costume.  
  
Considering Halloween is my favorite holiday, I have to go all out, and being only a week away it would be unlikely to find a different badass costume in time. Not to mention that it probably wouldn’t be a great use of money. I don’t have a whole lot left.  
  
“I’m not a kid, Adeline.” Peter says defensively, catching my off guard. “I’m only two years younger than you.”  
  
“Adeline?” I question. “You never call me Adeline... what’s wrong?”  
  
Peter shakes his head. “It’s nothing. Sorry I snapped at you.” He brushes off, not wanting to talk about it further.  
  
I get up from my spot on the floor and walk over to him. “Come on Pete. I know somethings bothering you, just tell me.”  
  
Peter sighs, spinning around In his chair to face me. “It’s just... this jerk at school is giving me a hard time cause I haven’t had my first kiss...” He trails off, eyes trained on the ground.  
  
“Really? I didn’t really think that was a big deal anymore.” I admit. “So how’d this asshole find out?”  
  
“Truth or dare.” He mumbles.  
  
“Well that was your first mistake.” I shake my head. “You should never play truth or dare with your enemies. Your second mistake is thinking that anything Flash says is at all relevant.”  
  
Peter quickly looks up at me, confused. “How do you know about-“  
  
“Movies.” I remind him.  “And besides, your first kiss is overrated anyway.”  
  
“Really?” Peter quirks a brow.  
  
I nod. “Yep. Your first kiss is always awkward and weird cause nobody knows what they’re doing... but your first kiss with someone you care about, that’s special.” I say honestly, hoping to make Peter feel better about the situation. To my surprise, I seem to have upset him more.  
  
Peter groans, slumping over in his chair. “Well that’s just great!” He exclaims sarcastically. “All the other girls my age have already gotten their first kisses out of the way, so when I actually find someone I like she’s gonna be way more experienced and I’m gonna be all awkward.”  
  
I internally sigh as Peter continues to ramble, convinced he’s the only 18 year old in the world who hasn’t kissed someone yet. I just wish there was someway I could help him, however minor his problem may be.  
  
You know what? Maybe I can.  
  
“Kiss me.” I say simply, inturubting his tangent.  
  
“W-What?” Peter stutters, eyes wide.  
  
“You heard me.” I respond.  
  
“I-I’m n-not sure I did.”  
  
I step closer to him, placing my hands on his shoulders. “I said,” I pause, leaning in to whisper in his ear. “kiss me.” Peter noticeably shivers and I pull back smirking.  
  
Peter just looks at me dumbfounded. “You want me to kiss you?”  
  
“What I want is to help you.” I say honestly. “You’re clearly upset about not having your first kiss, and worried your inexperience will drive away girls. So, I’m offering you the opportunity to get it out of the way... by kissing me.”  
  
“Really? You’d do that for me?” He asks softly.  
  
“Yeah if it’d get you to shut up.” I joke, causing Peter to laugh. “Seriously though, no hard feelings if you don’t want to.”  
  
Peter shakes his head. “No, no I definitely do... I just... I don’t want to ruin our friendship. Ya know?”  
  
I smile. “It’s just one little kiss Pete. Besides, I used to kiss guys all the time for my job.”  
  
Peters brows furrow. “I thought you said you were a model?”  
  
“I was.” I nod. “But I also occasionally picked up a role as an extra for tv shows... they usually had me in the background on some club scene, making out with a dude I never met.”  
  
“You’re life sure is interesting.” He comments, causing me to laugh.  
  
“It sure is.” I sigh. “So what’d say?” I ask, leaning in close to Peters face.  
  
Peter doesn’t say anything, instead he simply places his hands on my hips as he pulls me in to meet his lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 ** _Oct. 31st- One week later_**  
  
  
So what started off as just a single kiss to get Peters first one out of the way, turned into several heated make-out sessions. Don’t get me wrong, Peter and I are still just friends, but somehow he convinced me that he needed to practice so he’d be ready when the right girl came. Honestly, he didn’t need practice, he was a natural. But I had been feeling lonely lately and didn’t mind the attention. I mean, who would pass up kissing Tom Holland?  
  
Though I couldn’t ignore the slight pang of guilt I felt. Logically, I had no reason to feel guilty, I had no boyfriend back in my own world and Bucky and I were never dating... but the feeling was still there.  
  
On a happier note, it’s Halloween, and Peter, Ned, and I were going to sneak into one of New York’s hottest clubs...  
  
At least that’s what the boys had told me. I only realized that not to be the case when we arrived at house in the suburbs, just outside the city.  
  
“Peter...Ned...” I trail off as I step out of the Uber, closing the door behind me. “This doesn’t look like one of New York’s ‘hottest clubs’. Where are we?”  
  
Peter chuckles nervously. “Small change of plans.”  
  
I turn to Ned for clarification.  
  
“So we were at school the other day, and Flash was being an ass, as usual. Mocking Peter for never having his first kiss.” Ned now turns to Peter, letting him finish the story.  
  
“So I told him I have, in fact, had my first kiss...” He trails off.  
  
“And?” I press.  
  
“And I may or may not have told him I have a girlfriend.” Peter mumbles, hoping I won’t hear him.  
  
I think I understand where this is going.  
  
“Let me guess. He told you to prove it by coming to his party and bringing your girlfriend?” I ask, even though I already know the answer.  
  
Both boys nod their head.  
  
I sigh. “Oh lord, it’s like I’m in a bad teen movie.”  
  
“Don’t be mad Addie-“ Peter begins to beg before I cut him off.  
  
“I’m not mad. Just a little disappointed we aren’t going to a club.” I say truthfully.  
  
“So you’ll help me?” Peter asks hopefully.  
  
I smile. “Yes Peter, I’ll help you. But you owe me...” I pause, deciding what I want. “Ice cream, double scoop. Same goes for you Ned.”  
  
“What?! What did I do?!” Ned asks defensively.  
  
“You didn’t stop him from getting into this mess.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Inside the house, the party was in full swing, packed full of hormone fueled teens bumping and grinding their sweaty bodies together to the beat of some shitty remix of an overrated song. 

"This is so cool!" Ned cheers as we make our way into the dimly lit house.

"Totally." I agree sarcastically. "If you're into cheap beer and horny teens."

Ned sighs. "Oh come on Addie, don't be such a bummer. I know you're probably sick of high school parties by now but this is Peter and I's first one!"

"I've actually never been to one." I admit, shrugging my shoulders.

Peter looks at me in disbelief. "Wait, really? Why not?"

Cause I went to school at an orphanage run by an abusive bitch.

"Never got invited." I say, technically not lying.

"Thats hard to believe, consider you're so-" Ned begins to speak but is quickly cut off by a loud and obnoxious voice.

I turn to the voice to see Flash, dressed up in a very half-assed The Flash costume. "Well look who actually decided to show up. Penis Parker and-" He pauses, looking me up and down in a way that makes me cringe. "His hot babysitter."

I roll my eyes. "I'm actually his girlfriend, dumbass." 

Flash looks at me shocked, more by the fact that I had just insulted him than by my claim to be Peters girlfriend. Though he quickly turns his expression into a devious smirk. "Yeah right! How much she cost Peter?"

"Excuse me?" Peter questions, clearly pissed that Flash was trying to insult me.

"Whatever he's paying, I'll double it." Flash offers, licking his lips. Peter opens his mouth to defend me but I stop him, informing him I have it covered.

"You're Fish, right?" I ask innocently, purposely messing up his name. "Listen Fish, I only have three things to say to you. Number 1, Fuck you, I'm not a hooker. Number 2, if I was a hooker there is now way in hell that you could afford me. And number 3-" I finish, pulling Peter into me as I lift up his Batman mask and thread my fingers in his hair, pulling him into a hot kiss. Peters mouth opens a little in surprise, giving my tongue access to his mouth, allowing my to deepen the kiss. After a few more seconds a few people around us start whistling and I pull away, Peters mouth now covered in my red lipstick.

I turn back to Flash, who's mouth is hanging open. I walk up to him, closing his mouth and giving him a not so friendly pat on the cheek."Close your mouth honey, you'll catch flies."

"Later, Fish!" I yell, waving goodbye as I pull Peter and Ned with me towards the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww poor Peter and Ned never have any luck at parties. Don't worry though, the three of them 100% went trick or treating instead. 
> 
> This is still a Bucky story btw so don't freak out, I just wanted to cause a little drama later on lol
> 
>  
> 
> Gonna try to upload the next chapter in a few days!


	14. Broken Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betcha didn’t see this one coming
> 
> [Book Mood Board](https://www.pinterest.com/tessytess9595/adeline-rose/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update because I’m going to be busy next week!
> 
> Know that when I say it’s 2015, I’m talking about present day. 2015 was the year after CAWS came out so I thought that would make the most sense. Even though I’m slightly deviating from the timeline.
> 
> 2015 in my story = 2019 in the real world

_January 5th, 2015_

 

It had been a little over three months since I last saw Bucky. He still hasn’t left my mind. I keep having these dreams of us hanging out together in the 40s, Steve is even there sometimes. The dreams were nice, though they left me waking up and missing Bucky even more.

 

I’m 21 now... which is cool I guess. I didn’t celebrate or anything. I never did. Something about the 21st anniversary of the day I was an abandoned on the steps of the orphanage didn’t put me in a particularly festive mood.

 

I did, however, celebrate Thanksgiving with the Parkers. With the exception of her almond-date loaf, May is an excellent cook.

 

Both Peter and Ned were out of town for Christmas for some school decathlon thing. Which I thought was stupid of the school to plan something like that during the holiday break but the boys didn’t seem to mind.

 

Peter was actually really excited, seeing as how he had developed a crush on one of the girls on the decathlon team, Liz.

 Yes, THAT Liz.

Since developing the crush, Peter and I had ended our make-out sessions. He didn’t feel like he could pursue her while ‘fooling around’ with another girl, AKA me. I didn’t mind, I had been feeling a bit guilty about it anyway. I felt as though part of me was using Peter to fill up the loneliness I was feeling.

 

Luckily though, I had learned to fill the hole in my heart with something else...

 

Booze.

 

I know, I know, not the healthiest option, but at least I’m 21, right? I had picked up a taste for drinking after I had begun pool hustling to make some cash. Back at the orphanage the only source for entertainment besides TV (which was rarely allowed) and reading was the pool table in the rec room. So needless to say I became kind of an expert. My only problem was I didn’t have an ID. Fortunately for me, I was rather good at sneaking into bars, and the men buying me drinks never asked my age.

 

That’s actually what I’m about to do right now.

 

It’s about 9pm on a Friday night and the city is buzzing with life. Groups of friends and couples littering the sidewalks. Some of the older groups already giggling with drunken giddy, ready to head home after an evening of drinks.

 

I, on the other hand, am just getting started.

 

I shiver as a cold gust of air blows over me, making me pull my leather jacket closer to my body. Despite being absolutely freezing, I decided to go out dressed in a little red dress and strappy black heels. But it was all part of the job. It’s easy to distract men by showing a bit of skin. My prominent cleavage gaining the attention of even the most focused of opponents.

 

Pool opponents that is.

 

The night was already going according to plan. I had already stopped at a bar earlier in the evening and won a whopping $300. Besides that a had several shots in me, giving me a warm sensation in my stomach. Though I was very far from being inebriated. I’ve come to learn it takes a hell of a lot of alcohol to get me tipsy, let alone drunk.

 

I was about a 5 minute walk away from the next bar I planed going to when a smooth masculine voice interrupted my plans.

 

“Adeline?” The voice questions in absolute shock.

 

I turn around in confusion, curious as to who could possibly know my name. When my eyes land on the tall figure my jaw drops.

 

It’s Captain. Fucking. America.

 

“C-Captain America?” I question,brows furrowed in Confusion.

 

Steve rushes up to me, practically pushing people out of the way to get me.

 

“H-how are you here?” He questions, voice slightly wavering as his eyes start to glisten. “I thought you were dead!”

 

What the actual hell is going on.

 

“Uh, listen buddy, I think you have me confused with somebody else.” I explain, taking a few steps away from the quickly approaching Capitan.

 

Steves face contorts, as if he’s physically hurt by this statement. “It’s me, Addie. It’s Steve. Don’t you remember?” He questions, gently placing a hand on my shoulder.

 

Honestly, at this point, I have no fucking clue as to what is going on. All I can think to do is get away from Steve so I can figure things out for myself. Unfortunately I have a feeling he’s not going to let me go quite easily.

 

“What the hell is that?” I question in fake terror, widening my eyes and pointing past his shoulder. The second that Steve turns away I sprint off, pushing my way past the crowds of people and trying my hardest not to fall in my heels. 

 

I keep running, trying to lose him as I turn down random alleys and streets, however every time I turn to glance back he’s still hot on my tail.

 

Why the hell didn’t the voice warn me about this? And how the hell am I supposed to get away from Captain America.

 

Maybe there’s a building somewhere I can hide in.

 

My eyes quickly glance over the old brick buildings as I run past. One sign in particular catching my attention. A small neon sigh that reads, Sister Margaret’s. Kinda a weird place for a nunnery but who am I to judge?

 

Hoping Steve doesn’t see, I quickly slip inside. My nostrils are instantly filled with the smell of cigarettes and liquor.

 

What the hell kind of nunnery is this?

 

As I take in the view before me I come realize that this is not, in fact, a home of nuns. I think actually recognize this place. The dim lighting, the burley men, the awkward bartender with weird glasses.

 

Holly crap! I’m in the bar from Deadpool.

 

As I walk further in, everyone stops what they’re doing, all eyes turning to me.

 

“You lost lady?” The man I know to be Weasel asks form behind the bar.

 

Without hesitation, I run over to the bar and slide over the counter. “There’s a guy chasing me. I need to hide here just a few minutes until I’m sure he’s gone.” I explain, bending down to hide behind the bar.

 

“Umm- okay I guess..” Weasel responds, not really sure how to react.

 

“And the rest of you.” I speak, popping my head back over the bar. “Go back to what you were doing and act fucking natural!” I snap, startling several of the men but they follow my order nonetheless.

 

I go back down again to hide under the bar, and not a moment later the door to the building swings open loudly. I hold my breath as heavy footsteps make their way into the room.

 

“Whoa.” Weasel breaths out. “ Captain America! What brings you to our humble establishment?”

 

“I’m looking for a woman.” Steve’s heavy voice rings out.

 

“Aren’t we all, pal.” Weasel jokes, earning a few chuckles from nearby patrons.

 

“You don’t understand.” Steve signs in frustration. “I’m looking for my friend. She tall, blonde, and wearing a red dress... have you seen her?”

 

“Take a look around buddy, does this look like the kinda place a girl like that would be?”

 

“I suppose not.” Steve sighs, before adding. “If you see her... please let her know her friend Steve is looking for her.”

 

“Ay ay Captain!” Weasel cheers, giving a little salute as I hear Steves heavy footsteps leave.

 

I wait a few moments after hearing the door swing shut before I rise from my hiding place.

 

“Whew!” I huff out as I lean over the bar, letting my forehead rest against the cool counter top. “That was a close one.”

 

“Someone must have been pretty naughty to have America’s golden boy chasing after you.” A snarky male voice comments from beside me. I look up to see a hooded man sitting across the counter to the right of me, hunched over a half empty beer. “What’d ya do?” He asks. “Take candy from a baby? Push a grandma out of your way so you wouldn’t miss the bus?”

 

I furrow my brows. That voice... I recognize that voice.

 

Before he can stop me, I reach across the bar, grabbing the mans hood and yanking it from his head. Both our eyes widen at the sight of each other, both speaking the same words simultaneously.

 

“It’s you!”

 

“Wait, wait, wait. Hold up a second.” I pause. “How do you, Deadpool, know who I am?”

 

“You’re the Black Canary! Of course I know who you are!” He exclaims excitedly. “Big fan of how you strangle men to death between your thighs by the way. Kind of a turn on for me.” He admits, taking a sip of his beer.

 

I start to rub my temples as a headache begins to set in. “The Black Canary? What are you talking about.”

 

“Oh my bad.” He apologizes. “Are you not going by that anymore? What was the other name again? The Siren?”

 

I look at him even more confused. “I’m sorry, but you lost me.”

 

A look of realization hits Wades face. “You don’t remember yet, do you?” He asks even though he already seems to know the answer. “Why don’t you slide back across the bar and take a seat by papa pool.” He offers, patting the seat next to him. I shrug. What the hell? Why not?

 

I climb over the counter, trying my best not to flash Weasel and I move to sit by Wade Wilson.

 

Ha, as if that’s just a casual thing.

 

“What the hell is going on Wade?” Weasel asks, eyeing us both.

 

“Just get us some drinks, will ya?” Wade asks, brushing off his question before turning and whispering to me. “He doesn’t know we’re in a movie.”

 

Huh?

 

“What do you mean we’re in a movie? I’ve seen the movies and I wasn’t in them.” I explain, grabbing the drink as soon as it’s placed in front of me, downing it in one gulp. “Got anything stronger?” I ask, turning my attention to Weasel.

 

“You might wanna pace yourself blondie.” He warns, causing me to roll my eyes.

 

“Thanks for the concern princess but I know my tolerance level.” I bite out, sounding a little sharper than I intended.

 

“You heard the lady!” Wade agrees. “Give is the strongest stuff you got!”

 

Weasel turns, mumbling about something as he moves to grab us new drinks.

 

“Now where were we?” Wade begins. “Oh, right! You said you aren’t in a movie. Sorry to break it to ya sister, but you are.”

 

I shake my head, confused. “H-How?”

 

“Your doctor friend not tell ya the whole sha-bang about infinite dimensions yet?” He asks and I just shake my head, causing him to sigh. “Well, in the previous one you were in, you may not have been in the movies, but that doesn’t mean you aren’t in a movie in another dimension.” He explains.

 

I pinch the bridge of my nose. “So basically you're saying none of this is real?”

 

Wade shakes his head. “Not at all. This dimension is very real... but only in this dimension.”

 

“Alright...” I trail off. “So let’s say you’re right. How does that explain how you know who I am?” I take a sip from the new drink placed in front of me, grimacing as the burning liquid runs down my throat.

 

What the hell is this? Jet fuel?

 

“One of my powers is breaking the 4th wall, duh.” Wade reminds me.

 

I run a hand over my face, groaning. “And that works, how, exactly?”

 

Wade sighs. “Well, to put it simply, it gives me the ability to know what ever the writers want me to know for the sake of comedy. It also makes me aware of all other main characters storylines up until the present moment.”

 

I blink, still not sure I understand. “Are you saying I’m a main character?”

 

“Yep.” He answers simply, taking a gulp of his own drink before reeling back. “Damn, that’s nasty.”

 

I take another drink as well. “But, how can that be possible? I’m not from this world.”

 

Wade sighs again. “Look, the longer you’re here, the more the studio has to pay your actress for being here. So I’m just going to give you a brief summary of what you need to know. After that, you should really find your witch doctor friend and have him explain the rest. Got it?”

 

I nod and wait for him to go on.

 

“You were born in 1919, here in New York. You grew up in Brooklyn along side your buddy Steve Rogers and the future Winter Solider. You fought with them in the war until you and your beloved Sargent fell from the train.”

 

Beloved Sargent?

 

“After that HYDRA took you both and turned you into the Winter Soldier and the Black Canary.... and it gets pretty complicated from there so I’ll leave you to ask the good doctor to fill in the blanks.”

 

I don’t know what to think. Nothing makes sense and I’m starting to miss it being a few months ago when me biggest problem was having superpowers.

 

“T-Thank you.” I mutter, rising from my seat as I take one last gulp from my drink.

 

I start to walk away, ready to confront Strange when I remember something. I pause, turning around. “Do you guys happen to know anyone that can make fake ID’s?”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Fortunately they did happen to know someone who could make fake ID’s, as well as passports, birth certificates, and any other kind of license a person could possibly need. I planed to come back later in the week to give them a picture of both Bucky and I that they can use for the passports.

 

But right now, I was on a mission. A mission to makes the allusive doctor finally tell me everything he’s been hiding this whole time.

 

_Bang_

_Bang_

_Bang_

 

“Open up!” I shout as I hammer my fist against the sanctum door three more times.

 

I have been knocking on the door for 5 minutes and I’m pissed. Then again, I had been pissed before I had come here. Perhaps Strange could sense it and that’s why no one was answering.

 

Finally, as I was beginning to think no one would ever answer, the door opened. Wong pokes is head through the crack in the door. “Adeline? What are you doing here? Are we scheduled for tea?”

 

I shake my head. “Sorry Wong, but I’m here to see Stephen.”

 

“I’m sorry but Stephen is very busy-“

 

As much as I like Wong, I’m done with Strange’s bullshit.

 

“I’m afraid it’s urgent.” I say as I shove the door the rest of the way open, pushing myself inside.

 

“Adeline-“

 

“Where is he?” I cut him off, trying my best not to take my anger out on him.

 

Wong sighs, realizing I wasn’t going to take no for an answer. “He’s in the library.”

 

I nod a thank you before I follow Wong to the Library.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Strange doesn’t notice me when I enter, his head stuffed in a book as he paces back and fourth along the back wall. I march right up to him, grabbing him by the shoulder and shoving him into the wall. His book falls to the floor and his magic cloak, not wanting to face my wrath flies away to another part of the room.

 

“Traitor.” Stephen mumbles as he watches his cloak fly away before turning is attention to me.

 

“Adeline! To what do I own the pleasure-“

 

“Save it!” I snap. “I want you to tell me right now why Steve Rogers just chased after me, claiming to know me.”

 

“I’m sure it was just a case of mistaken identi-“

 

“Bullshit!” I yell. “If it was just a case of mistaken identity then why the hell did Deadpool of all people just inform me that I was born in this world?! In fucking 1919?!"

 

“Who’s Deadpool?”

 

“That’s not the fucking point!” I shout.

 

Strange swallows thickly. “Look Adeline, I understand you’re upset, and rightfully so, but perhaps you could release me before you break my shoulder?”

I look down at my hand tightly griping his shoulder with white knuckles. I hesitate for a moment, debating wether or not I think he will try to vanish. Though I suppose at this point he understands that I won’t stop coming after him until I get answers.

 

I take a deep breath, releasing Strange from my hold and taking a few steps back, giving myself room to calm down.

 

“Now that we’re done with that,” Stephen steps forward, clearing his throat while readjusting his collar. “why don’t you take a seat?”He offers, gesturing to a leather covered reading chair.

 

I eye him cautiously as I sit down, trying to predict what his next move may be.

 

“Can I offer you some tea?” He asks, taking his own seat across from mine.

 

“No, but you can offer me some answers.” I say, offering him a tight lipped smile.

 

“Very well.” He sighs. “I’m afraid I haven’t been totally honest with you.”

 

I laugh humorlessly. “Ya think?”

 

“I assure you that I’ve only been keeping you in the dark for your own good. I was hoping you would remember on your own with time, but it’s become clear that that’s now longer the option.” He explains.

 

“In all honesty,” I begin. “I don’t give a single fuck about your reasons. All I care about is the truth. I want you to tell me everything you know, from the beginning.”

 

The doctor sighs. “All right... just try to keep an open mind...On September 8th, 1889 a girl named Anastasia Romanova was born. Separated from her parents and twin brother at birth, kidnapped by the leaders of the Red Room. As the young girl grew older, the leaders became aware of her abilities. She was faster, stronger, and healed faster. She had all the traits of the original super solider, but not only that. She also had the ability to put people in a hypnotic trance that left their mind in a suggestible sate. She was able to achieve this by using what I believe you called, a ‘siren song’.”

 

“Wait what? What do you mean by ‘what I called’?” I interrupt. “Cause at this point, I still have no idea how this relates to me.” I say, slightly aggravated.

 

Strange rolls his eyes. “If you would just let me finish speaking then you would understand.”

 

“And if you had just told me everything sooner I would already know by now!” I snap.

 

Stephen just shakes his head. “May I continue now?” He asks.

 

“Go ahead.”

 

“As I was saying, the girl was a mutant, and HYDRA who has always worked closely with the Red Room, caught wind of this. Arnim Zola, a scientist for HYDRA believed that he could extract the mutant gene from her blood and turn it into a serum. A serum that could make them an army of super soldiers that they could use to take over the world. Zola recruited his former classmate Josef Reinstein AKA Abraham Erskine to help him create the serum. At the time, Reinstein was unaware of HYDRA and Zola’s plan to make an army to take over the world. They had nearly perfected the serum when Reinstein found out the truth, and when he did, he took all his research and fled the country. But not without helping Anastasia escape. Together, the ran to New York, hiding under the aliases of Abraham Erskine and Anna Rose. After arriving in America the two parted ways, believing it would be best for their safety-“

 

“Still not sure how this relates to me.” I comment.

 

“I was just getting to that.” Stephen informs me. “Anna ended up falling in love with a solider named Charles Gray. The pair got married and On June 15, 1919, Anna gave birth to a healthy baby girl. She named her Adeline. And just like her mother, Adeline showed signs of her abilities from an early age. Anna, in fear that HYDRA would one day discover them, decided to teach her daughter in the ways of the Red Room. And it was a good thing she did, because HYDRA did find them. And because they saw her as a liability, they killed both her and her husband in a seemingly accidental fire.”

 

Images of the fire for my dreams flash through my mind as my headache begins to worsen.

 

“Fortunately, HYDRA was unaware of the daughter and she was able to escape. After the death of her parents she moved in with one of her best friends, Steve Rogers. Eventually, when the time came that Steve had gotten recruited for the war, Adeline was recruited by the SSR, later to be known as SHEILD. Adeline agreed to join as long as that let her protect her friend, Steve. Of course this was before the they knew that Steve was going to become Captain America. Anyways, Steve and Adeline eventually joined the war effort fighting alongside Sargent Barnes until the day that the two of you fell of the train.”

 

“Whoa, Whoa, Whoa.” I stop him. “Are you saying that this Adeline chick is me?” I question, trying my best not to freak out.

 

“Yes.” Strange simply nods, as if it’s not a big deal. “And after you two fell from the train you were captured by HYDRA, who turned you into the Black Canary and Sargent Barnes into the Winter Solider. However, the process for your brainwashing was a bit more… Complicated.”

 

“How so?” I ask, deciding just to go along with everything for now and have a panic attack later.

 

“Well,” He starts. “your mind proved to be harder to corrupt, most likely do to your own power of mind control. Because of this, they were never able to instal trigger words. So every time they had to wipe you, they had to do it through electrocution. One time in particular, you were being rather resistant, forcing them to shock you with way more volts of electricity than your body could handle. In short, they brought you to the brink of death. That’s when the Ancient One decided to step in and-“

 

“Wait a second.” I stop him again. “How do you know so much about my supposed life and how do you know the Ancient One had anything to do with it? Isn’t she dead?”

 

The doctor sighs. “I know all this about you because I saw it when I looked into your mind, and I know about the Ancient One because after I learned the truth, I cast a spell that allowed me temporary contact with the dead.” He explains.

 

Surprisingly, that’s the most believable thing he has said all day.

 

“Alright, continue.” I encourage him.

 

He nods. “Before I was the keeper of the time stone, theAncient one would occasionally use it to gaze into the future. One of those times she had seen you, and apparently you play a big part in winning the infinity war. Ever since then she had kept a close watch on you trying her best not to interfere, but when HYDRA nearly killed you, she had to intervene. So she cast a spell, one that would send your body and soul to be repborn in a new dimension where you would grow until you were strong enough to be sent back.” He finishes.

 

I sit there wide eyed. “So, the motorcycle crash just happened to be when I was strong enough?”

 

“Precisely.”

 

I shake my head, rubbing my temples harder as my headache starts to turn into a migraine.

 

“But I’m real! I can’t be from here! I’m a real person!” I yell, mainly trying to comfort myself.

 

“Being born in this world doesn’t make you unreal, Adeline.” The doctor try’s to explain but I can’t hear him over the pounding in my head. My chest grows tight and I feel as though I’m being smothered.

 

“I gotta get some air.” I mumble I shakily rise from my seat. My head begins to spin as I stand up, dark blotches begin to overtake my vision and a familiar feeling washes over me.

 

“Catch me.”

 

That’s all I manage to say before the world goes dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So........Surprise! Did anyone see that coming? I tried to leave some clues along the way but the where pretty subtle.
> 
> Anyways, the next few chapters consist of Addie reliving her memories while in her coma. Obviously I’m not going to write every single thing from her past, just things that I think are important to know so you can better understand her relationship with Bucky and Steve, as well as answer any questions you may have. That being said, I am possibly open to some one-shot requests that you guys would like to see between Bucky and Adeline and Steve back in the 40s. It can be from there childhood or teen years or older, anything really! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> If you have any questions, feel free to ask! Most of them should be answered in the nest few chapters, but if not, i will be happy to answer in the comments.


	15. Suka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Book Mood Board](https://www.pinterest.com/tessytess9595/adeline-rose/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intentionally used bad grammar for some dialogue because I thought it would be a more realistic way for a child to talk. Just letting you all know incase one of you wonders why I suddenly don’t know how to write lol

_September_ _1st_ , _1925_

 _Adeline’s_ _first_ _day of 1st grade._

 

 

It’s a warm, breezy day in the city, the birds are singing and the streets are busy. A young girl with blonde pigtails trots down the sidewalk, holding hands with a tall red haired woman. It was clear to see they were mother and daughter. Even from a young age, Adeline was the spiting image of her mother. The only difference was her blonde hair, she had gotten that from her father.

The pair was currently on their way to Adeline’s first day of public school. To say the young girl was excited would be an understatement.She was absolutely electrified, practically dancing down the sidewalk. Adeline was so excited of the prospect of friends. She had never had any real friends besides her parents. Her mother was very protective of her and rarely let her play with the kids on her block. Though you couldn’t really blame her, she’d be crazy not to be cautious after everything she had been through.

Annas harsh and abusive upbringing made her into a stern, slightly cold, woman. Though she did love Adeline, even more than her husband. Little Addie was her bright, shining star. She was pure and innocent. But she was also feisty and had a strange sense of humor that both her parents found to be delightful.

 Her mother wishes she could hide her away forever, keep her safe from the evil ways of the world, but she knew that was only a dream. Which is why her mother trained her to be able to take care of herself. Just how the Red Room trained her. For the most part, she had only taught her ballet, that, and her native tongue of Russian. But Anna knew she would have to begin teaching her how to fight sooner rather than later.

The soft sound of children laughing grows louder as the two approach the playground by the school. It was a small playground, just a slide, monkey bars, and a see-saw, but it was the biggest Adeline had ever seen! She was about to run off and play, temporarily forgetting about her mother when she feels a small tug on her hand.

“Adeline.” Her mother speaks. “ _Ne zabud'te vstretit' menya zdes', kak tol'ko zakonchitsya shkola_ (Do not forget to meet me here as soon as school is over.)” She reminds the young girl in Russian.

“ _Da Mama_.” The young girl responds, running off to play immediately after.

Her mother sighs as she smiles, soon leaving the girl to her own devices.

Not long after Adeline’s mother left, a group of three boys came up to her, two brunettes and a ginger boy.

 “Who are you?” The freckle faced boy asked her.

 Adeline smiles, dropping down from the monkey bars. “I’m Adeline! Wanna be my friend?” She asks warmly.

 The three boys just stare at her suspiciously.

 “What was those funny words you was saying with that lady?” The ginger, who appeared to be the ringleader asks.

 “You mean my Ma?” Addie asks, beginning to grow uncomfortable from their intense stares. “I was speaking Russian.”

 “So you’re a commie?” One of the dark haired boys accused.

 Adeline shook her head fervently. “No I’m not!” She defended.

The boys didn’t listen. “Commies ain’t allowed on our playground. You got to leave.” The ginger boy demands.

“You can’t tell me what to do. This ain’t your park!” Adeline yells in frustration.

“Oh yeah?” The boy counters.

“Yeah!” Addie confirms. 

The next thing she knew, she was on the ground, covered in mud. Addie looks up at the ginger boy, who is smirking triumphantly.

 Adeline was fuming. Her mother has just got her this dress! And thanks to that jerk, it was now ruined!

 Adeline pulls herself up from the mud, tiny fists clenched as she marches up to the boys. “You ruined my dress, jerk!” She yells at him, causing the other to boys to gasp. Jerk was a strong word for a young girl to use at the time. The boys gasped even louder when she wiped the smirk off the ginger boys face with a sharp punch to the nose.

 “My nose!” The boy screams, tears springing from his eyes as a small trickle of blood escaped his nose. “Don’t just stand there!” He yells at his friends, who are staring in shock. “Get her!”

 The other two boys snap out of their daze, both lunging for Adeline.

 Addie moves to run, but only ends up slipping in the mud.

 The three kids ended up wrestling around in the for several minutes until someone decided to step in.

 

Unfortunately for Adeline, this boy was no help.

 

“Leave her alone!” The small blonde boy yells as he tries to pull one of the boys off of her. However all he manages to do is get bonked in the face with an elbow.

Soon after the scrawny boy went down, another boy came in to save the day.

 “Ain’t you’re Ma’s ever tell ya that a gentleman doesn’t hit a lady!”

 Adeline turns toward the voice, her little heart instantly developing a crush the moment her eyes land on the brunette boy with beautiful blue eyes.

 The next thing she knew, the trio of mean boys that had started a fight with her were running off, tail between their legs.

 “You okay?” The cute boy asks, helping her to her feet.

 “I-I’m alright.” She answers, unable to stop staring at the boy, totally unaware that she was having the same affect on him.

 “Don’t mind those jerks.” He says, pointing to the fleeing boys. “They’re mean to everyone.” He explains.

 “Thank you for saving me.” She says, with a smile so sweet Bucky could have sworn his heart actually melted.

 Behind them, another voice speaks up, interrupting the moment. “Hey I helped too!” The small blonde boy speaks up, causing the brunette boy to laugh.

 “Sure ya did Steve. Ya did a great job gettin your ass whooped.” He jokes.

 “I had em on the ropes!” He defends. “And watch your language around the lady.” Steve motions to Adeline.

 “It’s alright. My mama curses all the time.” Addie answers honestly. “Though most of the time it’s in Russia.”

 Bucky perks up. “You know how to curse in another language? That’s so cool!” He cheers. “Would you teach me some?”

 “Ok.” She nods, smiling. “My favorite is _suka_.“

 “What’s that mean?” He asks eagerly.

 Addie bites her lip, trying not to laugh. “Bitch.” She says simply.

 Steve gasps, but is ignored by the two.

 “ _Suka_.” Bucky repeats, causing Adeline to giggle, to which he giggles as well.

 “Language!” Steve chastises the two, causing them to giggle even more.

 “I’m Bucky, and he’s Steve.” Bucky introduces them once their laughter comes to an end.

 “I’m Adeline, but my friends call me Addie... I mean, they probably would if I had friends.” She sighs.

 “Well, Addie,” Bucky starts. “Steve and I would be happy to be your first friends.” He says, throwing an arm over each of there shoulders. “Right Stevie?”

 “Anyone who punches Eddy Jones in the face is a friend in my book.” Steve agrees, grinning.

 “Wanna walk with us to class, Addie?” Bucky offers.

 Adeline nods eagerly. “I’d love to!”


	16. Be mine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Book Mood Board](https://www.pinterest.com/tessytess9595/adeline-rose/)

_Oct. 31st, 1926_

 

 

“Alight, so here’s the plan.”

 

Addie, Bucky, and Steve are all hunched a crayon drawing of the blocked they lived on.

As it turns out, they all happened to live on the same block, Adeline hadn’t know before because of her mother’s strict rules on playing with other kids. But after starting school as well as training, her mother had become more lenient.

“On our first candy run, we go in a group, dressed as ghosts.” Addie explains, occasionally glancing at her friends to make sure they were paying attention. “Second trip, we go separately, which is why it is important to remember to stay on the red line.” Adeline says, pointing to the red line she had draw on the paper to remind the boys which houses they were going to. “I go as a ballerina, Bucky goes as a baseball player, and Steve, goes as a soldier. And the last time, we go as ghosts again, still separately. A lot of kids are gonna be ghosts so nobody will know it’s us as long as we change shoes and go separately.”

“Then we meet back here and have a candy feast!” Bucky cheers, giving Addie a high five.

Out the corner of her eye she notices that Steve seems a bit nervous.

“What’s wrong Stevie?” She asks.

Steve sighs. “I don’t know, I just feel like- kinda like we’re stealing.”

Addie rolls her eyes. “We’ve already talked about this Steve. They are giving us the candy willingly. Therefore, it’s not stealing.”

“I know, but I feel like we’re being dishonest.” He admits.

“What’s more important Steve?” Addie asks. “Morals or candy?”

“Mor-“

“Candy.” She corrects him.

“Come on Steve, don’t be such a goodie-two-shoes.” Bucky begs him. “Addie put a lot of thought into this plan. We can’t let her down now!”

Steve sighs, giving into their peer pressure. “Fine.”

Bucky and Addie cheer.

“This is gonna be the best Halloween ever!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

_February 14th, 1929_

 

 

Today was the day. Adeline was finally going to ask Bucky to be her boyfriend. It had taken her some time to work up the courage to ask him. Bucky had become the crush of every girl in class. That’s what Adeline had been worried about. ‘He could be with any girl, why would he want me?’ Adeline had asked Steve. The blonde boy had quickly assured her that Bucky would be lucky to have her. So, with her newfound confidence, Adeline decided she was ready to confess her feelings.

She skipped into the classroom with a bright smile on her face. She was all dressed up in a crisp white button down and a cherry red skirt, her bright blonde hair pulled back with a matching red bow. She was dressed to impress.

“Adeline!” Steve calls her, waving her over to his desk.

Addie bounds over time him. “Happy Valentines Day Stevie!” She greets, pulling her friend into a warm hug.

Steve smiles, hugging her back. “Happy Valentine’s Day Addie!” He says, pulling back. “I like your hair.”

“Thanks! I had my Ma do it...Do you think Bucky will like it?” She adds in a whisper.

Steve nods. “Definitely. Bucky loves red.” He reminds her. “Did you bring the card?”

Adeline nods, pulling out two pink heart-shaped cards. She had made them herself, one for each of her best friends, each card listing out her favorite things about the two boys.

“And I made you one too!” She grins, handing Steve his card.

Steve blushes. “Y-you didn’t have to do that.”

Adeline giggles. “Of course I did, silly! You’re one of my best friends!”

“I’m glad you feel that way.” Steve admits, pulling out a crisp white paper from his own desk. “Cause I made you one too.”

Adeline takes the paper in her hands gingerly, carful not to mess up his work. On the paper was a a fairly well drawn picture of Bucky, Steve, and herself.

Adeline’s eyes widen. “Wow Stevie! This is really good!” She compliments him. “I’ll put it in my room as soon as I get home.” She informs him.

“Aw you don’t have to do that.” Steve blushes, scratching the back of his neck.

“Don’t be silly Steve, I want to.” She says honestly.

Steve’s attention is turned to the door. “Oh look! Bucky’s here!”

Addies eyes light up when she sees him, the same way they always do. She takes a deep breath, willing away her nerves as she makes her way over to the brunette boy.

Little did she know, Bucky had a similar plan in place. Ever since Bucky first saw her he thought she was the most beautiful girl in the whole wide world, and he had planed to tell her that. He has even stole a flower from his neighbors garden to give her!

“Happy Valentines Addie!” Bucky greets.

“Happy Valentines Day Buck!” She sings back.

“You look real pretty.” Bucky compliments, shifting his weight form foot to foot.

Adeline blushes. “You look very handsome yourself.” She smiles. However her smile is short lived, mouth turning to a frown as they were approached by a girl who Addie believed to by her arch nemesis. Dorthy Griffin, aka Dot.

Dot was a petite red headed girl who had the BIGGEST crush on Bucky. Because of this, Dot was jealous of how close he was to Adeline. So she always tried her best to embarrass Addie and make her lookridiculous in front of Bucky.

Dot comes skipping up to the pair, paying no mind to Addie. “Bucky!” She cheers in a high-pitched, nasally voice that always gave Adeline a headache. “I got you something.” She tells him, pulling a bright red heart-shaped card from behind her back. Written in black were the words ‘Be mine?’ And a small piece of chocolate was taped under it.

‘Not very original.’ Adeline had thought to herself after viewing Dots card.

Bucky was just shocked. Chocolate was rare and very expensive at the time. It was also his favorite and he hadn’t had any in so long. Bucky wasn’t sure what to do in the situation. He had always found Dot annoying, but she was a nice (or so he thought) girl and he didn’t want to hurt her feelings. So he did the only thing he could think of doing. 

“Thanks Dot.” He says while taking the card. From behind his back he pulls out a single white daisy, the one he had intended to give Adeline. “This is for you.” He says hesitantly.

Dots face lights up as she takes the flower, the small girl immediately wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. “Thank you Bucky!”

Adeline was furious. She had put so much thought into her card, and Dot had to ruin everything! Not to mention that Bucky had gotten Dot a flower!

‘I’ll show him!’ She thought as she stomped over to the back of the classroom, going straight up to the boy she knew had a huge crush on her.

“Dylan?” She asks sweetly.

The buck-toothed blonde boys head perks up at the sound of her voice. Adeline never talked to him, she always seemed to avoid him at all costs. And now here she was, talking to him with a smile on her face.

“Y-Yes?” He stutters out.

Adeline batts her eyelashes. “Dylan, would ya like to be my Valentine?”

The boys eyes light up. “Yes! Yes I’d love to!” He cheers, puling her into a hug very similar to the one Dot had given Bucky. Addie pats his back awkwardly before slowly wrenching him off her.

The next thing she does takes everyone by shock. She climbs up onto a chair before hoping on top of a desk.

“Attention every!” She shouts, causing the whole room to quite down. “I have an announcement to make!” She exclaims, looking Bucky straight in the eyes. “Dylan is now my boyfriend!” She announces, a hint of a smirk showing on her face when she sees Bucky’s face twitch in anger. “That’s all!” She finishes, jumping to the ground.

Not a moment later, Bucky is up on his own desk. “And I would just like to let everyone know that Dot is MY girlfriend!” He shouts.

“Alright, that’s  enough!” The teacher, who has finally entered the room calls out. “Mr. Barnes if you would please take a seat. I’m about to start class.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The feud between Adeline and Bucky only ended up lasting a week. That’s all they could both handle before their ‘dates’ got on their nerves too much, causing both couples to split up.

After that everything went back to normal, and Steve had his to best friends getting along again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have know idea if chocolate was rare at the time. It just made sense in my head.


	17. He’s Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys... sorry it took so long to update. I had to take some time to focus on my mental state. I’m saw my doctor and I’m doing a lot better now. Unfortunately I’m not quite sure what I want to happen next in this story so if you have suggestions, please let me know!

 

 

Bucky was livid.

 

Strange had waited two whole days before texting him about Adeline.

He left D.C. the moment he received the message not even bothering to text back.

Adeline had ran into Steve two nights ago and went to Strange asking questions. Now she was in a coma and  Bucky felt so stupid. He never should have left his best gal.

Bucky arrived at the sanctum, wasting no time to pound his metal first into the door, over and over without pausing until someone finally opened it. He narrowly misses hitting the doctor in the face as the door swings open, which to be honest, he wanted to do anyway.

Bucky doesn’t wait for an invitation, he immediately shoves past the doctor, blue eyes already searching his surroundings. 

“Where is she?” He bites out, voice cold and hard.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_Meanwhile, in Adeline’s mind~_

_The summer of 1930_

 

 

“ _Snova_.”

 

“ _Snova_.”

 

“ _Snova_.”

 

 

It was 9pm and young Adeline was starving. She had been practicing ‘ballet’ nearly all day and her mother was refusing to let her eat dinner until she got the move exactly right.

 “ _Ma, povyazka zudit_.” (Ma, the blindfold is itchy.) The girl complains, scratching her eyes behind the rough black fabric.

 You see, Adeline’s mother had instructed her to grand jeté into a wood board she was holding and break it with her kick, **while blindfolded**.And she was meant to do it successfully, 20 times in a row.

 Adeline’s mother shakes her head. “ _YA ispytyval zud ot vsekh ukusov nasekomykh, kotorykh ya pokryval vo vremya moyey missii v Amazonke. no ostanovilo li eto moyu missiyu? Net! Teper' idi snova_.” (I was itchy from all the bug bites I was covered in during my mission in the amazon. But did that stop my from my mission? No! Now go again.)

 Adeline took a deep breath, listening for the sounds of her mother’s breathing and the steady beat of her heart. Once Adeline located her mothers position in the room she took a few steps back preparing herself to run. She takes off in a few leaps before doing a grand jeté right into the board her mother is holding, kicking straight up and breaking the board in half.

 Addies mother smiles down at her daughter with pride, softly lifting the blindfold from Adeline’s face.

 “ _Ochen' khorosho, moy rebenok._ ” (Very good my child.)

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_Present day~_

 

 

Bucky enters a small room decorated in a traditional Japanese fashion. In the middle of the room on a bed lies Adeline. His hardface softens as he looks at her pale face. In just three steps he is by her side both metal and flesh hand caressing her face and hair. Her hair greased down at the roots and make up smudged underneath her eyes.Even in this state, he still finds her to be the most beautiful woman in the world.

She is still dressed in the same red dress from the night she went in today, neither Stephen nor Wong dared to change her, worried how the Winter Solider might react.

 Bucky frowns, not sure how he feels about the dress. She looks amazing, that’s for sure, but who had she been dressed for?

 A small bead of sweat trails down Addies face. Bucky notices and wipes it away, his metal finger cold against her heated skin.

 Bucky decides to get her more comfortable. He pulls away the rest of the covers before lifting her dainty body from the bed. Then begins helping her change, slowly moving the zipper down her back before he begins to gently peel away the dress. Completely ignore her nudity and focused only on her care. He then strips himself of one of his own shirts, a red henley. Leaving him in just his undershirt. He quickly redresss her in his shirt before softly laying her back down.

 Bucky sighs as he sits down next to her, holding her close to his chest.

 “Please come back to me babydoll.” He mumbles against her hair. “Just come back to my one more time.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Adeline’s mind_

_Fall 1930_

 

 Tonight was the night of the talent show and Adeline was bursting with excitement. Everyone she knew was there. Her mom, her dad, Steve and Bucky, not to mention most of her classmates, but she didn’t care about them. Her mother was backstage with her giving her a little peptalk before she went up.

 “ _Ty budesh' delat' udivitel'no, moya milaya devushka. A teper' idi i pokazhi vsem, kakoy u tebya prekrasnyy golos!_ ”(You are going to do amazing my sweet girl. Now go out there and show everyone what a beautiful voice you have!)”

 

Little Adeline smile up at her mother. “ _Spasibo_ Ma.” (Thanks Ma.)

From the stage, the voice of her principal calls out. “Now for your next performer, please welcome Miss Adeline Gray!”

 Adeline bravely walks on stage, fearless as ever as she takes the microphone given to her by the principal. He gives her a smile and walks off stage to sit with the rest of the audience.

Adeline taps of microphone to make sure it’s working before speaking. “Today I’m going to be singing a song my Ma taught me. It’s a song from Russia called ‘Shine, Shine my Star’ but I will be singing it in English, for obvious reasons.” She jokes with the crowd, earning a laugh. Adeline beams when she notices that she was able to make her best friends laugh as well.

 

Adeline takes a deep breath before she begins singing.

 

_Shine, shine, my star,_

_Shine, affable star!_

_You are my only cherished one,_

_Another there will never be._

_If a clear night comes down upon the earth_

_Many stars shine in the skies,_

_But you alone, my gorgeous one,_

_Shine in pleasant beams to me_

_O blessed star of hope,_

_The star of love of magic days,_

_You will be eternally unwithering_

_In my longing soul._

_By the heavenly strength of your beams_

_My whole life is illuminated_

_And if I die, over my grave_

_Shine, shine on, my star!_

 

Adeline was so caught up in singing that she didn’t realize the eyes of everyone in the audience glazed over, blank expressions adorning their face. As Adeline finishes her song and looks over the crowd she notices no one is clapping. No one seems to be in a very good mood at all not even her Bucky and Steve. She tries her best not to tear up but part of her hurts that no one seems to like her song. A moment later her mother is on the stage by her side bending down and whispering in her ear.

 “Honey I need you to listen to me.” She looks Adeline in the eyes. “You know how Mama told you the reason she can’t sing in public, right?”

Adeline nods, sniffling slightly.

 “Well, it seems you have the same gift.” She informs the girl.

 Adeline immediately lights up. “I do?” She asks. “Is that why no one is clapping.”

 Her mother nods. “That’s exactly why my sweet girl, and I promise I will teach you how to use it. But right now, we need to wake these people up.”

 “How do I do that?” Adeline asks confused.

 Her mother smiles lightly. “That’s easy, just tell the audience what to do. Something simple like clap, tell them that when you snap your fingers, they will all break out of their trance and begin clapping.”

 Adeline grins. “You mean like the magician from the fair?”

 Her mother nods. “Exactly. Now, I’m going to go back stage, don’t bring up anything that happen here until we get home tonight, just you and me. Alright?”

 “Da mama.” Adeline answers. Her mother smiles and walks back off stage.

 Adeline clears her throat, thinking about what to say.

 “When I snap my fingers, you will all wake from your trance and begin clapping.” Addie looks to her mother for approval and he sees a thumbs up. Just as Addie is about to snap she decides to add something. “Also, you will all think I am the best singer ever and agree that I am the clear winner of the talent show.”

 As soon as she finishes speaking, she snaps into the mic, and not a moment later the whole crowd is cheering and clapping.

 Addie smiles brightly, giving a small bow before walking off stage to meet with her mother.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter kinda sucks. Does anyone still care about this story? What do you all want to see? Please comment to let me know what you think!


	18. A/N: sorry

~~Hey everyone. I am sad to announce that I will most likely be ending this fic. Honestly I’m not sure where I want the story to go and I don’t feel like many people are reading it anymore. I’ve also gotten pretty busy with work and don’t have the time to do this on my own. That being said, I will try to write a satisfying ending and publish it within the coming weeks. Thank you everyone for your comments and kudos, they mean the world to me. If you have any suggestions/ things you would like to see in the ending, let me know.~~

~~Love, Tessa~~


	19. The Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Helsa3942, cause I wouldn't be updating If she hadn’t encouraged me .

Her fever is spiking!”

“What’s her temperature?”

“120.”

 

“Damn it!” Bucky shouts, slamming his fist into the wooden bedside table. The old wood easily breaking from his strength.

Dr. Strange turns to him. “If you can’t stay calm I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” He says to Bucky in a huff as he lays another cold towel over Adeline’s heated skin.

“There is no way in hell that I’m leaving her side.” Bucky bites out.

“That’s ironic considering that’s what you did.” Strange quips back. Bucky lunges at him, only to be stopped by Wong.

“Both of you need to stop! Adeline could die and all you two can do is bicker!”

They both look away, the gravity of the situation finally weighing on them. Bucky swallows thickly as a warm tear rolls down his cheek. He won’t lose her again, he refuses to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Spring 1931_

 

Thick plumes of black smoke fill the air of the small townhouse as well as the lungs of a young sleeping Adeline.

The small girl abruptly wakes, coughing and sputtering as she feels the smoke fill her lungs. She rips back the covers of her small single bed and hops to the floor, eyes wide as she takes In the sight before her. The house was on fire, and her room would soon be totally cover by flames.

Act fast she sprints out of her room, only stoping to grab her stuffed teddy bear and slip on a pair of house slippers.

She runs immediately to her parents room, calling out to them.

“Ma! Pa! The house is on fire!” She shouts in-between coughs.

When she gets to there room she is surprised to find they are already awake siting together in an embrace. Adeline’s mother looks up at her, eyes watering.

“It’s time my sweet girl.” She tells her daughter, briefly stepping away from her husband to pull her daughter to them.

Young Addie tears up at seeing her mother cry. “What are you talking about Ma? We got to get outta here!”

Her mother smiles sadly, bringing her daughter into a hug between both mother and father.

“Honey,” Adeline’s father chokes out. “remember how your mother told you about the bad men, and how they may come for us one day?”

Adeline shakes her head. “I don’t understand.”

Adeline’s mother sighs. “That day is today my _malen'kaya sirena_.”

Addie refuses to believe it.”Mama no! No this can’t be it!” She argues. “Come on! We need to leave!” She begs frantically, pulling at her parents hands.

All of the sudden, the sounds of men yelling in Russian are heard from the front door. “ _Skol'ko ikh tam?_ ” “ _Tol'ko dva. Boss govorit, chtoby dat' kazhdomu pulyu v golovu, a zatem raspolozhit' ikh, kak oni spali v ogne._ ”

Adeline mother bends down, holding her daughters face between her hands. “It’s time to go Adeline. You need to run. Go to the Barnes or the Rogers, I know they will take care of you.”

“No! Not without the both of you!” Adeline yells in a hushed tone.

The girls mother shakes her head. “They are never going to stop coming for me sweetheart. This is the only way to keep you safe. Now go, and speak nothing of the men that came!” She commands her daughter.

“No I can’t-“

“Run Adeline!” Both parents tell her as the sounds of footsteps grow louder. Adeline hesitates, but as the sound of the men grows closer, Adeline becomes too scared to stay. After exchanging quick ‘I love you’s’ the young girl flees to the window, but just before she is about to jump her mother speaks.

“You are stronger than you know. Never forget that Adeline.”

With tearful eyes she nods before leaving the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Present day_

 

Bucky paced the floor anxiously as Strange once again checks the girls temperature.

“100 degrees, looks like she’s turning the corner.” The doctor announces. Bucky breathes out a sigh of relief as for makes his way over to her bedside.

“She’s a fighter.” He states as he gently caresses her cheek. “Always has been.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Spring 1935_

 

Over the past couple years, Bucky and Adeline grew apart. Ever since the Sadie Hawkins dance in 6th grade when Addie had kissed Steve to make Bucky jealous. In her defense, she saw Bucky kiss Dot first. In fact, the whole thing was really Dots fault. Adeline was going to ask Bucky until Dot asked first, and Adeline only saw Bucky kissing Dot because she came on to Bucky. What Addie hadn’t seen was Bucky push her away. Bucky and Addie have been what some would call ‘rivals’ since that night, which was incredibly awkward for Steve considering Adeline was living with him and his mother.

If Bucky was a lady’s man, then Addie was a man’s lady. Both teens were blessed with good looks and a charming personality, making them both incredibly popular to the boys and girls of there school. Of course this only made the girls hate Adeline for all the attention she received, and Dot hated her most of all.

Dot sighed as she leaned against the wall of the empty hallway, talking to her friend Betty. Both girls and been bad-mouthing Adeline just as she turned a corner into the hall.

“I just don’t get what Bucky sees in her.” Dot complains to her brunette friend.

Betty shrugs. “Adeline’s a floozie and everybody knows it. The boys just like her cause she’s easy.”

Dot nods. “Your totally right.”

Hearing her name Adeline stops walking, turns around and confronts the girls.

“Excuse me?” Addie asks bitterly.

Dot smirks. “Oh hi Adeline! We were just talking about you!”

Addie rolls her eyes. “Yeah Dot, I heard what you two said so you can cut the fake friendly shit.” Adeline bites out. Betty’s eyes widen at the language and Dot fake gasps.

“And she swears like a sailor!”

“Definitely not wife material.” Betty adds.

“You’re So Right Betty.” Dot affirms. “This scrawny, boyish bimbo,” She assesses Adeline, pointing out her (at the time) undeveloped body. “will never be any competition for a real woman like you or me.”

Adeline clenches her fists as the girls continue to talk.

“I mean, face it Adeline. You will never be enough for Bucky, or any good man for that matter.” Dot pauses, getting in Addies face. “You’re just another conquest, a notch in the bed post. As soon as Bucky gets a taste of you, he’ll leave, and come looking for a real woman. Someone like m-“

Adeline had enough of Dots shit, so before she could finish speaking, Addies fist shot out, punching her straight in the nose.

Betty squeals in surprise as Dot lets out a cry of pain.

“My nose!” Dot holds her hand to her nose, wiping away a small trickle of blood.

“You’re lucky I didn’t break it _ty suka_.”

“I’m telling-“ Betty opens her mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by Adeline.

“Tell anyone and I’ll break both you noses, I promise.”

The two girls exchange a look, silently agreeing not to tell anyone before quickly turning tail and running off towards the bathroom.

Adeline sighs as the leave, wiping away a small tear from her eye. Dot and Betty are right she thought to herself. I’ll never be good enough for Bucky.

Suddenly Adeline hear’s the sound of a soft, slow clap from behind her. When she turns around she finds..

“Bucky?” She gasps in surprise.

Bucky walks towards her from the other hallway. “Quite a mean right hook ya got there kitten.” He point out.

Adeline blushes, not sure how to react. “S-She deserved it.” Addie defends herself, and to her surprise, Bucky agrees.

“Sounds like it.”

Adeline looks at him in confusion. “You heard-“ Bucky nods.

“She’s wrong ya know. You’re not a conquest. And you’re definitely wife material...” he pauses, “any guy would be lucky to have a gal like you.”

Adeline freezes . Did she hear that right? “You don’t really mean that.” She shakes her head.

“Course I do, you’re a knockout.” He admits causing Adeline to blush more.

Addie almost smiles before stoping herself. “Stop sayin’ lines Bucky. I know how you are with dames.”

Bucky shakes his head in frustration. “You don’t get it Addie. All those girls... I was just trying to make you jealous! But no matter what I do it’s like I don’t exist to you.” He sighs sadly. “I’ve wanted you to be my gal since the day I saw you.” He admits.

Adeline is awestruck. “Bucky I- the only reason I give any of those other guys the time of day is cause I was trying to make you jealous.” Adeline looks down in shame.

Bucky takes a step closer, gently taking her face in his hands. “Really?”

“Really.”

Slowly, Bucky leans in, his soft lips moving closer and closer to Adeline’s own until they are finally touching, sending warm shivers down Adeline’s spine. Their warm lips melting into each other as seconds pass, neither pulling away until the need for oxogen was too much.

They both pull back, Bucky with the biggest smile on his face.

“Adeline Rose?” He asks. “Would you like to go on a date with me.”

Addie smiles back. “I would love to, James Buchanan Barnes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just trying to get a headcount of who is actively reading this story, so if you are, please leave a comment saying ‘here’ or something to that extent. Thanks!


	20. Wake Up

_June 15, 1942_

Adeline always loved birthdays, and usually she would be excited for her own, but today was different. Bucky had received his orders and would be shipping out tomorrow morning.

Of course Addie was grateful that she was able to spend her birthday with Bucky, but she couldn’t help but be a little sad that it was there last day together for along time, and possibly forever.

Adeline had just finished applying her bright red lipstick when she heard a knock at her apartment door. She plastered a smile on her face and skipped over to the door. When she opened the door she was met with the smiling faces of both her boyfriend Bucky, and her best friend Steve.

“Happy birthday kitten!” Bucky greets her, holding out a brown paper package, tied up with string.

Adeline’s eyes widened. “I told you two not to get me anything! You need to be saving money for food and medicine.” She states, turning to Steve as she mentions needing medication.

Steve blushes. “We couldn’t leave the sweetest gal in Brooklyn empty handed on her birthday.”

Addie grins. “Aww, you guys!” She goes to hug them each, pecking Steve on the cheek and kissing Bucky on his lips, leave a bright red kiss mark on both men. Bucky makes no attempt to wipe away the mark, wearing it like a Medal of Honor. Steve, on the other hand, groans.

“Addie how many times I gotta tell ya not to do that when you’re wearing lipstick?” He complains, scrubing at his cheek with the back of his hand.

“Sorry Stevie.” She laughs. “Come on in you two.” Adeline steps back, waving them both inside.

The boys comes inside, making there way over to sit on Addies couch. Adeline pulls up a rickety old chair to sit across from them.

“Sooo...” She starts. “What’ya get me?”

Bucky chuckles, handing her the gift. “Maybe you should open it to find out, doll.”

Adeline takes the package, untying the string and carefully unwrapping it.

When she sees what’s inside her jaw drops. Inside is a velvet reddress, almost identical to the one she pointed out to Bucky at a fancy store a few weeks ago. She had told him that she was trying to save up for it.

“Is this the dress-“

“From the store?” Bucky finishes for her. “No. But Steve and I both pitched in to buy the fabric and Rebecca and my Ma made it.”

“I’ll have to thank them when I see them.” She pauses. “I’m going to go to my room and put it on. Thank you both so much!” She gives both boys a quick hug before dashing off two her room, Bucky giving her a playful slap on her rear as she leaves, causing Adeline to giggle and Steve to groan.

“I told ya not to do that in front of me Buck!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inside her room Adeline had just finished sliding the soft fabric over her skin when she heard a soft tapping at her door.

“Need any help?” Bucky asks from the other side of the door.

“I just need help zipping up.”

The next thing Adeline feels is the contrast of Bucky’s warm knuckles against the cool zipper sliding up her back.

“Thanks.”

Bucky doesn’t respond, so Adeline turns around in confusion, only to find Bucky kneeling down on one knee.

“Are you ok?” She asks, not understanding what Bucky was trying to do.

“Depends on what you say next.” Bucky chuckles nervously. “Was gonna wait till after we went dancing but...” Bucky reaches into his back pocket, pulling out a small black box **.** “Adeline Rose, I knew from the first moment I saw you that I wanted you to be my girl. Will you make me the luckiest man in the world by doin’ me the honor of being my wife?”

Adeline takes a moment, just staring in shock, hands covering her mouth and tears in her eyes. Without saying anything, she bend down, pulling Bucky up to her level and meeting his lips in a heated kiss. Bucky smiles into the kiss, placing an arm around her waist and dipping her back to deepen it.

“This is the best birthday ever.” Adeline says breathlessly after she pulls away.

“I’ll take that as a yes?”

Adeline laughs. “Yes, yes I will marry you.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Could you say that again, but slower?”

After the trio of friends had went out dancing they had decided to go to the Stark Expo. They were all having a good time until they realized Steve had wondered off.So Bucky and Addie had spilt up to go look for him. That’s when Adeline was approach by a woman named Margret Carter, who had somehow convinced Adeline to follow her to a secret basement beneath the military recruitment center. Now she was sat across a table from Peggy, and two men, Dr. Erskine and Colonel Phillips, who were trying to explain to her that they were part of a secret group called the SSR and that for some reason they needed her blood.

“Your mothers blood was a key component in creating the original serum, and because you share her mutant DNA we require yours to recreate it.” Dr. Erskine repeats himself.

“And what it the serum for exactly?”

“To create the worlds first super soldier.” Phillips answers. “A stronger, faster, more durable soldier.”

“Alright.” She takes a breath. “But I don’t understand how you even knew about me.”

“Allow me to explain.” Dr. Erskine begins to speak. “I had been keeping track of your mother ever since we both fled to the States. When I heard she had I child I suspected it was possible that she passed down her mutant genes. And when I became aware you were going to be singing in your schools talent show, I realized it was the perfect opportunity to test my theory.”

Adeline’s confusion grows. “But I-I hypnotized every one. How do you even remember?”

“I filmed it.” He replies simply. “The effects of your voice don’t transfer over recording.”

“Well that’s kinda creepy... and weird. But I guess it’s no weirder than being a mutant.” She sighs combing to a decision. “Fine, I’ll help you, but I have a few stipulations.”

“Of course.” Agent Carter nods, encouraging Addie to speak her mind.

“Number one,” Addie starts. “My friend Steve Rogers, I want his enlistment forms approved.”

“Rogers you say? The little fellow?” Erskine questions.

Adeline’s brows furrow. “Yes... do you know him?”

Erskine smiles. “I just met him. In fact, I’ve already approved his papers.”

“Oh.” Adeline says in surprise. “Good. Now for my second demand, I would like to enlist as well. I want to be placed in the 107th, so I can protect my fiancé, and Steve as well.”

“Hold on a second.” The Colonel stops her. “We can’t just put a random woman on the battle field! Everyone would be suspicious!”

“But we can make her an agent.” Peggy tells Colonel Phillips. “And we can train her as a nurse and have her go undercover as the medic for the 107th.”

“Works for me.” Addie affirms. “Colonel?”

Phillips ponders the idea a few moment before finally answering.

“You’ve got yourself a deal Agent Rose.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Modern day

 

It was dark and quiet, then suddenly out of the silent abyss of emptiness my own voice called out to me.

“WAKE UP.”

I awake in a gasp, cool oxygen filling my deprived lungs.

Before I have even have a moment for my eyes to adjust, a pair of beautiful blue eyes and a handsome, stubbly face comes into view.

“Adeline?” The perviously blurry face chokes out.

“B-Bucky?” I’m scratchy voice asks in confusion.

“You’re alive.” His rough calloused hand caresses my cheek before he suddenly pulls me into a bone-crushing hug.

“I was dead?” I ask as I feel a few warm tears drop from Bucky’s eyes down on my shoulder.

He pulls away so he can see my face but continues to hold me in his arms. “You’re heart stopped... You- you were dead for 15 minutes.” He wipes away a tear.

I blink a few times, trying to process what he just said.

I was dead? I don’t feel dead.

The next thing I know Buckys face in just a few inches away from mine. Centimeter by centimeter he moves closer. That’s when I realize he’s going to kiss me, and just as his lips are about to touch mine I jerk back, pushing him away.

I can’t kiss him. Not now. Not after everything that’s happened.

Bucky looks at me slightly hurt but tries to hide it. “Sorry I-“ Bucky starts but I interrupt him.

“No I’M sorry. I promised I would never forget you and-“

“It’s ok.” He smiles softly before pulling me into his chest. I’m just glad you finally remember and that you came back to me.” He lays his head atop of mine. “I knew you wouldn’t leave me.” He mumbles, referencing my apparent death.

Wait a second.

He left me.

“Like how you left me?” I pull away from his embrace and scoot to the other side of the bed, arms folded over my chest.

Bucky looks away, ashamed.

“Did you know?” I ask.

“Know what?”

“Who I was. Who I am. Did you remember me?”

Bucky scatches his head. “Not at first. Not exactly. You looked familiar but I wasn’t sure who you were, just that I could trust you.”

I nod. “Was I the girl you were asking about?”

“Yes.”

“When did you realize who I was?” I sigh.

“The day we went to Coney Island.” He admits.

I clench my jaw. “So let me get this straight.” I say, voice getting louder. “You knew who I was and you didn’t tell me! Not only that, but you left me on my own! What the hell kinda logic make you think that was a smart decision?!”

“I was trying to protect you!” He defends. “I was afraid the Solider would hurt you!”

I huff. “You don’t get it Bucky! You did the one thing that actually could hurt me.” I say sadly. “You left me.” My lip quivers.

“Adeline I’m sorry! Please just understand-“

“Just go.” I sigh.

“What?” He asks shakily.

“I said just go!” I snap. “I need some time to think.”

Bucky sighs, getting up from the bed and making his way to the door. “Ok. I guess I’ll let Wong and Strange know your alive. Just-just shout if you need anything.” And with that he leaves the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE:  
> We have officially come to the end of Adeline’s memories. With this said, I thinks it’s important to know that she has fully remembered her life until after her fall from the train. I probably won’t be writing any more memories besides a few dream sequences so if you have any questions about what she did during the movie CA:TFA the PLEASE feel free to ask me in the comments. Cause tbh I got nothing better to do then answer questions at the moment and I’m super bored lol
> 
> Please leave a comment (good or bad) and let me know what you think! Comments give me life!
> 
> P.S Does anyone have any recommendations for good Bucky xOC/reader of Peter Parker fics? Thanks!


End file.
